


Reménytelen Esetek Társasága

by blu_rin



Category: Grimoire (Japan Band), Jrock, Kizu (Band), RAZOR (Japanese Band), REIGN (Japan Band), xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Lime lassan egy éve melegíti Kazuki ágyát, miután egy csúnya szakítást követően a testi örömök segítségével akar felejteni. Azonban a férfi egyszer csak furcsán kezd el viselkedni, ami egyszerre teszi idegessé és kíváncsivá Lime-t.Reiki mióta az eszét tudja, bele van esve a dobosukba. De Kyounosuke mintha teljesen félreértelmezné a közeledését, ráadásul a férfira nehezedik még az az íratlan szabály is, miszerint bandataggal járni tabu.Ryogát az ágybeli fortélyok egyik oldala érdekli, viszont amikor kicsúszik a kezéből az irányítás, egy olyan helyzetben találja magát, amit egyszerre élvez és megrémíti őt.Ikuma mindig is magabiztos volt, ha nőket kellett az ujja köré csavarnia, azonban Rynk teljesen más tészta, és Ikuma sosem kap többet egy féloldalas mosolynál.Vajon képes lesz mind a négy férfi rátalálni a boldogságra?





	1. 1. Lime

– A kurva anyád.   
Fapofával meredek Kazuki arcába, ám ezt csak nehezen tudom kivitelezni, ugyanis vagy másfél fejjel magasabb nálam, és pont az imént öntött nyakon boroskólával, ami mindjárt belefolyik a szemembe. Egy ideges mozdulattal megtörlöm az arcomat a ruhám ujjával, majd összehúzott szemekkel hátba csapom, hogy érezze a törődést, és elvonulok átöltözni.   
– De most Lime! – fordul hitetlenkedve utánam, a szemei kitágultak a meglepettségtől. Szerintem még csak most esett le neki, mégis mit művelt. Balfasz.   
Kazuki hálója rémesen egyszerű, ám a színei… Gesztenyebarna falak, ébenfából készült bútorok és egy szürke ágynemű, amelyet a két kezével csinált, és rémesen büszke rá, ugyanis a Maru to Batsu kislemezükhöz híven fekete körök és fehér ikszek alkotnak rajta mintát. Ezt még gyorsan elhadarta nekem, mielőtt a matracra lökött volna, és megszabadított a maradék ruháimtól is, amelyek még mindig ott hevernek a párnán.   
Lehúzom magamról a kölcsönkért felsőt, hogy aztán a szekrényéhez lépve egy újabbat vegyek elő. Nagyok rám. Felveszem az egyik Xaa-Xaa-s pulóverét, majd megtapogatva a hajamat, sziszegve megállapítom, hogy ebből hajmosás lesz, és dörmögve caplatok be a fürdőbe. Amikor felajánlottam neki az Ikebukuro Blackhole mosdójában öt percnyi smárolás után, hogy amúgy megdughatna megint, mert a múltkor is kicseszett jó volt, egyből belement.   
A bátyja persze nem nézi jó szemmel. Reiya kifejezetten gyűlölködő pillantásokkal ajándékozott meg a legutóbb, amikor beállítottam kettejük közös lakására, és másnap reggel is ugyanezt tette, csak a szemei alatt sötét karikák ültek. De szólni soha nem szólt egy szót sem. Most is némán tűrte, hogy Kazuki elküldje Haruval meg Annel iszogatni egyet, amíg… Nos, amíg kielégítettük egymást.   
Tulajdonképpen az ágyban minden tökéletesen működik köztünk, így akár össze is jöhetnék vele, ha Kazuki nem lenne épp történetesen ekkora gyökér, mint amekkora. De nem, egyszerűen annyira idegesít, mikor beszél és a két ballábassága sem valami egyszerű dolog, hogy ez egyszerűen nem működne köztünk.   
Felkapom a hajszárítót a sarokban, és nekiállok megszárítani immáron boroskólától mentes hajamat. Közben végig a mosdó felett lévő párás tükörbe nézek, és bár nem látok sokat magamból, igencsak bosszant, hogy az is csak nyaktól felfelé van. Itt mindent olyan zsiráfoknak terveztek, mint Kazuki meg a bátyja. Tudom, mert mikor legutóbb megleptem ezt az ökröt idebent, simán benne volt a mellkasa is a képben. Végzek a hajammal, majd kisétálok a fürdőből, és az előszobába megyek, hogy felöltözzek, és végre távozhassak a lakásról, mielőtt még megint valamit elbénázna, és én innám meg a levét. Épp a cipőmet húzom, amikor egy árnyék vetül rám. Szúrós szemmel nézek fel Kazukira, aki úgy támaszkodik az ajtófélfának, mint egy megvert kiskutya. Felhorkantok, majd felállva a sámliról, a nyakam köré tekerem a sálamat.   
– Lime… Sajnálom – böki ki végül, és úgy néz rám azokkal a nagy barna szemekkel, hogy a lábam is majdhogy beleroggyan. Csakhogy eszembe jut, tulajdonképpen miért kért bocsánatot, így ismét magamra öltöm a faarcot, ahogy elkezdem gombolni a kabátomat. Közelebb lép hozzám, hatalmas tenyere a vállamon pihen, könnyedén maga felé fordít, a másik kezével pedig gyengéden megragadja az államat, és felemeli, hogy a szemembe nézhessen. Megpróbálom lerázni magamról, azonban erősen fog. Ó, a francba, Kazuki, ne most jöjjön elő belőled a Rómeó! Azonban nem mond semmit, amiért kifejezetten hálás is vagyok, viszont megcsókol. Sosem csókol meg így, általában csak akkor smárolunk, ha dugni akarunk. De most csak elenged, és egy szomorú mosollyal az arcán tessékel ki a lakásból.   
– Majd legközelebb – mondom neki. – Két hét múlva?   
Bólint. Csodás, Kazuki, mégis mi ütött beléd? Eddig mindig tök lelkes voltál, amikor megtudtad, hogy mikor érhetsz legközelebb a seggemhez… Mindegy is, mire eltelik az a két hét, addigra biztos elfelejti azt a marhaságot, ami miatt még most is úgy néz rám, olyan… Nem találok rá szavakat, de furcsa. És idegesít.   
Összehúzom magamon a kabátomat, és próbálok nem elbaszódni a havas járdán, ahogy a metró felé sietek. Kemény húszpercnyi hidegben való szenvedés után megállok a társasház kaputelefonjánál, ahol Reikivel élek. Amikor felvetettem neki a banda ötletét, mindketten kvázi hajléktalanok voltunk. Addig a pasinkkal laktunk, csak engem már hónapok óta csaltak, Reikinek meg elege lett abból, hogy csak a testével foglalkoznak, és kiadta az útját a barátjának, csakhogy a lakás nem az ő nevén volt. Aztán jött a fantasztikus ötlet, hogy a feloszlás után kapott utolsó fizujából, meg az én végkielégítésemből, amit a kiválásom apropóján kaptam, béreljünk egy lakást magunknak.   
Beütöm a kapukódot, az ujjaim sebesen száguldanak a számokon, aztán felcaplatok a másodikra. Utálom a lifteket. Közben megnézem a postaládákat, hátha érkezett valamink, de semmit nem találok, így üres kézzel lépek be az ajtón. Az előszobából nyílik a konyha és a nappali, egyedül utóbbi felől látok fényt, és hallom a tévében duruzsoló dorama zaját. Halkan vetem le a cipőmet, miközben a konyha bejárata felé akasztott órára pillantok. Éjjel fél tizenkettő. Reiki ilyenkor már aludni szokott. Vagy bealudt a felvett sorozat ismétlésén?   
Felakasztom a kabátomat és a sálamat a fogasra, majd kissé lejjebb engedem a cipzárt Kazuki pulcsiján. Reikinek fel fog tűnni, és ha eddig nem sejtette volna, mégis merre jártam, akkor ezek után holtbiztosra tudni fogja. Amikor először érkeztem haza egy Kazukival töltött este után, nekem szegezte a kérdést, amit ilyenkor egy férfinak szoktak. Bordélyban voltam-e? Mondom, nem. Akkor love hotel? Majdnem. Kivel? Elmeséltem neki az egész sztorit, ő pedig csak annyit mondott, hogy legyek óvatos. Nem tudtam, mire utalt, így rákérdeztem. Reiki utána összehordta a világ legklisésebb marhaságait arról, hogy ilyenkor általában az egyik fél reménytelenül szerelmes lesz, megrontja a bandáink közti viszonyt, meg a többi ilyen csacskaság. Kinevettem.   
Besettenkedek a nappaliba, és már élből látom, hogy valami nincs rendben. Reiki lehajtott fejjel ül a kanapén, és ha jól hallom, szipog. Egyből odasietek hozzá, nem törődve azzal, hogy akkora zajt csapok, mint egy rinocérosz, így mire odaérek mellé, már könnyes szemekkel bámul az arcomba. Hű. Hát erre tényleg nem számítottam.   
– Lime?   
Szemeiből ömlenek a könnyek, ahogy rám néz, kezei között egy telesírt zsebkendő, körülötte pedig még vagy húsz. Egyből leülök mellé, és a mellkasomra húzom a fejét. Mégis mi a franc baja lehet, ami miatt ennyire kikészült?   
– Mondd, mi bánt! – nógatom, mire megered a nyelve.   
– Kyounosuke – kezdi. – Koncert után mondtam neki, hogy menjünk el inni egyet, tudod, hátha feloldódik egy kis alkoholtól. Aztán elkezdtem vele flörtölni, de teljesen sügéren reagált, mint akinek fogalma sincs arról, hogy ha valaki megfogja a combját, és a vállára dönti a fejét, akkor legalább átkarolni kéne, vagy valami, nem pedig megkérdezni tőle, hogy rosszul érzi-e magát!   
A történet végére már szaggatottan veszi a levegőt, és újból zokogni kezd. Sajnálom, azonban mégsem tudom teljesen támogatni ebben az egészben, ugyanis Kyounosuke bandatárs. Bandatárssal pedig nem járunk, ezt pont Reiki tudhatná a legjobban, mert pont ő volt az, aki ezzel legutóbb megjárta.   
– Reiki… Engedd el. Ha nem megy, akkor ne erőltesd, vannak sokkal jobb pasik a városban, akik…   
–… nem játszanak velünk egy bandában, blabla, tudom! – szipog, és elhúzódik tőlem. – Neked könnyű! Lefekszel párszor Kazukival, és máris minden szükségletednek eleget tettél. Nem vágysz rá, hogy megcsókoljon, magához öleljen és szeressen, mert neked, hangsúlyozom, neked ennyi bőven elég. Nekem nem elég, ha keresek valakit, aki alatt nyögdécselhetek! Akkor nem szakítottam volna Yukival, ha csak szexet akarnék.   
Egy kicsit felcseszi az agyamat azzal, amit mond rólam, és kissé erélyesebben vágok vissza.   
– Nekem sem elég, ha betömik a seggemet pár hetente, de több, mint a semmi. Tudnék ám neki örülni, talán még jobban is, mint te, ha pasim lenne, de sajnos nincs, és valószínűleg nem is lesz, hanem életem végéig szeretőket fogok magam köré gyűjteni, mert ha ők átbasznak, az legalább nem fáj annyira.   
Reiki annyira meglepődik azon, amit mondok, hogy csak néz rám, és még sírni is elfelejt. Idegesen a hajamba túrok, majd a tévé felé fordulva elhelyezkedek a fotelen, és leállítom a doramát. Úgysem nézzük, akkor meg nem mindegy? Meg különben is jobban tudok Reikire figyelni, ha a mit tudom én, melyik hercegnő a sok közül nem vinnyog a háttérben.   
– De Lime… Nem élhetsz úgy örökké, hogy nem bízol senkiben, csak Kazukiban, és abban, hogy napról napra ki tudja elégíteni, amit a tested akar!   
Már vagy százszor lezongoráztuk ezeket a köröket. Idegesen kopogok az ujjammal a kanapé karfáján, ahogy újból Reikire pillantok. Változtatok a játék menetén.  
– Lassan már Kazukiban sem bízhatok – jelentem ki az ajkaimba harapva.   
– De miért?   
Látom Reiki szemeiben a kíváncsiságot. Egészen idáig jó szeretőnek írtam le Kazukit, aki valamilyen csoda folytán ért abból, ha valaki azt mondja neki, hogy elég. Meg vagyok vele elégedve az ágyban, az ágyon kívül meg… Hát, tényleg nem tehet róla, hogy akkora gyökér, amekkora. Na, de, ami ma művelt…  
– Leöntött boroskólával, ami gondolom, nem lep meg, hiszen voltak már más faszságai is. Aztán amikor eljöttem tőle, odajött bocsánatot kérni, és még meg is csókolt. Persze elengedtem, gondoltam, épp megszállta az ihlet, aztán azért ilyen, de amikor meglebegtettem előtte, hogy két hét múlva is csinálhatnánk, egyszerűen csak bólintott, és még mindig úgy nézett rám, olyan… Révetegen, vagy nem is tudom – próbálom kifejezni magamat, miközben a levegőben hadonászok a kezeimmel, illusztrálva a történéseket.   
– Lime…   
Reiki hangja olyan, mint aki épp valami konklúziót készül levonni a dolgokból, így kíváncsian nézek rá.   
– Mondd! – buzdítom.   
– Szerintem Kazuki beléd van esve.   
– Meg a nagy lófaszt.


	2. 2. Ryoga

 Kissé talán erélyesebben csapom le a poharat az üvegből készült dohányzóasztalra, legalábbis Tsurugi meglegyinti a kezemet, amikor épp visszahúzom azt magam mellé. Ránézek, és elvigyorodok, bár tudom, hogy nem a legjobb formámat hozom. Hányadik viszki volt ez? Hét? Nyolc? Már a fene se tudja, de piszkosul jól esett. Talán egy kilencedikre is beruháznék, ha Tsurugi nem hajtaná le a maradékot egyenesen az üvegből, majd tenné le az üres üveget egy kecses mozdulattal az asztallapra. Közelebb csúszom hozzá. Végre az enyém. 

– Tsurugi~

Egyből az ajkai fölé hajolok, és a nevét búgom, mielőtt megpróbálnám megcsókolni, azonban a kezével határozottan meglöki a mellkasomat. Nem tágítok, ezúttal átkarolom a nyakát, és nem törődve az ellenkezéssel, egyből a szájába dugom a nyelvemet. Belenyög a csókba, majd viszonozza azt. Éljen! Ma van a szerencsenapom. 

Kicsit erélyesebben csókolom, mígnem ledöntöm őt a fekete bőrhuzatos kanapéjára, az ujjaim bekúsznak a felsője alá, már a hasát simogatom, amikor egy szemvillanás alatt megfordítja a helyzetünket. Az ajkai a fülemnél, alkoholszagú lehelete megcsapja az orromat. 

– Ne tovább! – suttogja, majd a fülcimpámba harap. Képszakadás. Ó, Istenem... 

Kótyagos fejjel ébredek. Az a rengeteg viszki... Valamiért kényelmetlen a hátamon feküdni, így oldalra fordulok. Felhúzom a lábam, de még így is fáj a fenekem, mert bizony az a ludas, aztán kitisztul a látásom, és észreveszem, hogy valaki fekszik mellettem, aki jó eséllyel Tsurugi. Aztán leesik, hogy meztelen vagyok, és ahogy elnézem, rajta sem lehet nálam több ruha, és a másik oldalamra fordulva próbálom összerakni a kirakós darabjait. 

Szóval, az este ittunk. Sokat, nekem pedig határozott szándékomban állt megdönteni Tsurugit, ugyanis amikor részeg vagyok, minden helyes pasival képes vagyok ágyba bújni. Nemrég pont emiatt szakadt meg egy sokéves barátságom, azonban... Valami balul sült el. Nem én dugtam meg Tsurugit, hacsak nem estem valami miatt seggre. Hanem ő engem. Te szentséges szűz... 

Óvatosan megfordulok, hogy megnézzem, felébredt-e már, és egy igencsak sokatmondó szempár néz vissza rám. Nyelek egyet, és küszködve a fej- és fenékfájással, teljes testemmel feléje fordulok. Meg kéne beszélnünk. Végül is engem még senki nem dugott meg, és amikor most mégis, nem emlékszem belőle semmire, bárhogyan is erőlködöm, mert csak jobban fáj a fejem. 

– Jó reggelt! Hozok neked gyógyszert meg vizet – mondja, majd felkel, és fittyet hányva rám, meztelenül suhan el az orrom előtt. Gondolom, érzi, hogyan nézek rá, ugyanis miután felvesz egy alsót, felém lövell egy szúrós pillantást. Most meg mi baja? Ő tette be, nem én. A hasamra fordulok. Fogalmam sincs, mégis mit kéne tennem. Vajon mit csinálnak azok a szűz fiúk, akik semmire nem emlékeznek abból, hogyan vesztették el, csak a fájdalmat érzik? Gondolom, félnek. Az ilyenek mindig félnek. 

– Tessék! 

Tsurugi rángat ki a gondolataimból. Az egyik keze a vállamon, míg a másikkal mesterien tartja egyszerre a poharat és a gyógyszert is. Feltornászom magam, azonban ülni nem igazán esne jól, így térdelek. Először nem törődök azzal, hogy látja a testemet, de van a tekintetében valami, amitől inkább magam elé húzom a paplant, miután visszaadtam neki a poharat. 

– Köszönöm – motyogom. 

– Nincs mit. Menj, tusolj le, addig összedobok valami reggelit, aztán hazamehetsz – jelenti ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. De nekem ez így nem kóser. Elkapom a karját, és nem eresztem, amíg újból rám nem néz. 

– Tsurugi, szerintem... - nyelek egyet. – Nekünk meg kéne beszélnünk, ami tegnap este történt, mert nem igazán emlékszem a dolgokra, és kissé feszélyez, hogy életemben először voltam alul egy pasival, és még csak rémleni se rémlik semmi. 

Tsurugi felvonja a szemöldökét, majd felhorkan. Látom rajta, hogy valami zavarja, azonban nem ad neki hangot. Ehelyett leül mellém az ágyra, és óvatosan megpaskolja a derekamat. 

– Én sem emlékszem sok mindenre, ha ez megnyugtat. Csak arra, hogy rám másztál, én pedig feléd kerekedtem. Aztán szexeltünk. Ezt amúgy sem tudnám hova ragozni – sóhajtja. – Találsz fogkefét a tükrös szekrény jobb oldalán, második polc. Használhatod a tusfürdőmet. 

Feláll mellőlem, majd a szekrényéhez lép, és felhúz magára egy inget, amit nem gombol be. Itthoni szerkó, Tsurugi módra. Van benne valami számomra idegen elegancia, ahogy beszél, öltözködik és viselkedik, mindent olyan méltósággal tesz. Mégis a legjobb barátom. Volt. Nem tudom, az ember nem fekszik össze a legjobb barátjával, szóval fogalmam sincs, mik vagyunk. Nem lényeg. 

– Hé! – szólok neki, mikor a kezembe nyom egy tiszta alsót, meg egy szürke Adidas melegítő felsőt. Kíváncsian rám pillant, ám látom rajta, hogy már kicsit unja a dolgaimat. 

– Fáj a fenekem, és... Ja, ilyenkor mi van? – kérdezek rá igencsak sután a dologra. Látom, ahogy ráncok gyűlnek a szeme körül. Csak nehezen tudja visszafojtani a mosolyát. 

– Pedig igyekeztem a lehetőségekhez mérten jól bánni veled – sóhajt fel. – Szerintem ülj puhára, ha ülni kell, és ne erőltesd meg magad. Délutánra már sokkal jobbnak kell lennie. 

Miközben beszél, óvatosan végigsimít az arcomon, aztán mintha csak szembesülne a saját tettével, elhúzza a kezét, és homlokráncolva sarkon fordul. Tudom, merre van a fürdő, így elmegyek letusolni. A nap második sokkja akkor ér, amikor a tükörbe nézve felfedezem a foltokat a felsőtestemen, aztán ahogy végignézek magamon, találok egyet a csípőmön és a belső combomon is. Tudni akarom a történetüket, hogy Tsurugi hogyan ért ott a bőrömhöz, megnyugtatta-e egy-egy csókkal a foltok után, vagy csak nyomot nyomra halmozott a testemen. Zavar, hogy sosem fogom megtudni, hogyan kerültek rám. 

Miután végzek a fürdéssel, és a fogamat is megmosom, kimegyek a konyhájába. Tsurugi egyből elém teszi a rántottát, még forró, amikor a tányéromra rakja, ad mellé egy evőpálcikát, majd, mint egy profi táncos, saját magának is tesz egyet, a tányért az enyémmel szembe rakja, aztán leül a székre, és nekilátunk. Nem szólunk egy szót sem evés közben. Néha helyezkedek a párnán, amit a fenekem alá tett, még mielőtt helyet foglaltam volna. Puha, és annyira nem is szörnyű így ülni, de még mindig roppant kellemetlen, ahogy újból a fenekembe nyíllal a fájdalom. 

– Köszi mindent – mondom, miután lenyelem az utolsó falatot is. 

– Semmiség – teszi le a pálcikáit. – Lehetne, hogy nem emlegetjük majd fel, hogy lefeküdtünk? 

– Mármint így egymás között, vagy...?

– Leginkább sehogy. Teát? – kérdezi, majd feláll az asztaltól, és visszatér egy kancsóval és két bögrével. Hihetetlen, ahogy egy-egy ujján ott lógnak a bögrék... És még hihetetlenebb, hogy konkrétan először fekszem le úgy pasival, hogy én vagyok alul, és az a pasi soha többé nem akar róla beszélni. 

– Köszönöm – biccentek felé, majd lehajtom a teát. Lassacskán elmúlik a fejfájásom, így felállok az asztaltól, ám csak tétován toporgok, nem tudom, mitévő legyek. 

– Vegyél kölcsön nyugodtan egy nadrágot is. Majd odaadom a ruháidat, ki kéne mosnom őket. 

Úgy teszek, ahogy Tsurugi mondja, majd az előszobába megyek. Magamra veszem a kabátomat, a sálat, és a sapkámat is a fejembe húzom az arcmaszkkal egyetemben. A csizmám rásimul Tsurugi farmerjére, ami kissé szűk rám. Szélesebb a csípőm, mint az övé, így inkább ott szorít a nadrág egy csöppet. Mielőtt elmennék, még benézek a konyhába elköszönni. 

– Óvatosan a fenekeddel, oké? – kéri, bőrkeményedéses ujjai az arcomra simulnak. Bólintok, aztán hirtelen átkattan bennem valami, és óvatosan összeérintem az ajkainkat. A keze a mellkasomon, egyből eltol magától, a tekintete zavart, akárcsak az enyém. Mégis mit művelek? 


	3. 3. Reiki

 Gyerünk már! – kiáltok rá Kyounosukére a gondolataimban, azonban meg sem mozdul. Csalódottan húzom vissza a kezemet az övé mellől. Pedig mindent tökéletesen elterveztem, de hiába. Lime pont ma ment el Kazukihoz, én pedig kapva az alkalmon, rávettem a xaa-xaa énekesét, hogy tartsa ott reggelig az izgága barátomat. Azt mondta, nem lesz vele gond. Persze, éreztem a hangjából, hogy valamelyest örül a helyzetnek. Nem értem, hogy lehet Lime ennyire vak... 

Mindenesetre, áthívtam Kyounosukét filmezni. Egy film annyi titkos lehetőséget rejt a flörtölésre! Direkt olyat választottam, ami annyira nem köti le a figyelmet, mégsem annyira unalmas, hogy bealudjunk rajta. Még csak húsz perc telt el, de Kyounosuke már a harmadik közeledésemet utasítja vissza anélkül, hogy tudna róla. Mégis mit csináljak, hogy végre felfigyeljen rám? Ordítsam a képébe, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé?

Döntök.

Felmérem a terepet, minden adott a tervemhez, így nyújtózkodást mímelek, és Kyounosuke ölébe hajtva a fejem, elterülök a kanapénkon. Megrezzennek a combjai, azonban nem rá nézek, hanem a képernyőre. Próbálom visszafojtani a boldog sikkantást, amely kitörni készül belőlem, amikor az ujjai a hajamba csavarodnak. Végre! Végre, végre, végre sikerült! Még egy darabig nem mozdulok, pedig legszívesebben ugrálnék örömömben, aztán lustán felpillantok Kyounosukére. Riadtan rántja vissza a kezét, én viszont rámosolygok. 

– Kyounosu? – suttogom. A szívem közben hevesen dörömböl a mellkasomban, majdnem áttépi a bordáimat. Megfogom a kezét, amit az imént húzott vissza. Igen, ez lesz az a pillanat...

Felülök, a szabad kezemmel a combja mellett támaszkodom, és sikerül pont úgy helyezkednem, hogy az ajkaink között alig van csupán pár centiméternyi távolság. Nem hallok mást a szívverésemen kívül, ahogy még közelebb hajolok Kyounosukéhez, és óvatosan összeérintem a szánkat. Nem hunyom be a szememet, ahogy ő sem, így végig a tekintetét figyelem. Reménykedem. De Kyounosuke nem mozdul, így csalódottan húzódom el tőle. Próbálok nem sírni, az ajkaimat összeszorítom, még mindig bizseregnek. Leszegem a fejemet. 

– Reiki... 

Ez a hang. Annyira elutasító. Szinte már fáj, ahogy felnézek Kyounosukére, a szemeim szúrnak a visszafojtott könnyektől. 

– Én nem beléd vagyok szerelmes. 

Majdnem leesek a kanapénkról, de Kyounosuke elkap, és visszaültet maga mellé. A szemeim elkerekednek, és hiába, már megindultak a könnyeim is. Végigcsorognak az arcomon, miközben két kezem a mellkasomon, ott fogom, ahol a legjobban fáj, bár nem tudom, pontosan honnan jön az a nyomás, amit érzek. 

– Kibe?

A szavak szárazon jönnek ki belőlem, szinte fel sem fogom, hogy kimondom őket.

– Lime-ba. 

Szinten azonnal felpattanok a kanapéról, és rámeresztem a szemeimet, amelyekből még mindig ömlenek a könnyek. 

– Kifelé! 

Ordítok, mielőtt térdre rogynék, és zokognék. A világ elsötétül előttem. Mintha kitépték volna a szívemet, és messzire hajították volna. Üres vagyok legbelül, a fájdalom az, a mélységesen sötét fájdalom, ami egyedül megtölt. Lime-nak igaza volt. El kellett volna már rég engednem, és keresni valakit, aki nem csak egy ábránd, és viszontszeret. De lehetetlen. Ha behunyom a szemem, látom Kyounosuke mosolyát, érzem az illatát, ahogy a zöldalma keveredik az édes fahéjjal, hallom a hangját, ahogy a nevemen szólít, és annyira lágy... 

– Reiki.

Óvatosan kinyitom a szememet, és bár először nem igazán látom, mégis ki szólt hozzám, lassan kirajzolódik előttem Lime alakja, aztán a többi részlet is a helyére kerül. Az ágyamban fekszem, nyakig betakarva, a homlokom egy nedves kendő. Eszembe jut a csúfos visszautasítás, és az ajkamba harapva fojtom vissza a sírást. 

– Csakhogy felébredtél! Jobban vagy? Mit érzel? Mi a franc történt? – halmoz el Lime a kérdéseivel, én azonban leintem őt, és megrázom a fejemet. Próbálok megszólalni, de egyelőre csak köszörülgetem a torkomat, próbálkozom kicsalni magamból egy-egy hangot. 

– Kyounosuke... Hova lett? – kérdezem. Lime ingerülten az éjjeli szekrényemre csap. 

– Honnan tudjam? Felhívott, hogy elájultál, de neki el kell mennie, és kibaszott mérges voltam rá, ugyanis Kazukival a második menetre készültünk, amikor csörgött a telefonom. Nem is egyszer, nem kétszer, kurvára háromszor csörgetett meg, plusz egy SMS, mire felvettem neki. Aztán amikor ideértem, ő már felöltözve rongyolt ki a szobádból, és köszönés nélkül rohant ki mellettem az ajtón. Most mondd meg! – puffogott magában, nekem pedig összeszaladnak a ráncok a homlokomon. Elájultam? Mondjuk, sejtettem, hogy valami ilyesmiről lehet szó, de azért meglep a dolog. 

– Lime – sóhajtok fel. – Sajnálom. 

Látom, ahogy átsuhan valami az arcán, amit dühként tudnék azonosítani, aztán a kulcscsontom alá bök a mutatóujjával. 

– Te csak ne sajnáld – sziszegte. – Nem te voltál az, aki idecsődített engem, mielőtt másodszorra is megdugattam volna magam. De majd holnapután a felvétel előtt..! Ellátom annak a kis szarosnak a baját! 

– Lime – nyögök fel. – Nem azt sajnálom, mármint, tudom, tök rossz lehetett otthagyni Kazukit, mielőtt megint csináltátok volna, de tulajdonképpen miattam történt ez az egész, mert megcsókoltam Kyounosukét – bököm ki. Lime szemei elkerekednek, majd megragadja a vállaimat, és egy mozdulattal felém ugrik az ágyamban. Rémülten pislogok fel rá, a szemei ugyanis szinte vérben forognak, ahogy lenéz rám. Megszoktam már, hogy kissé temperamentumosabb, mint az átlag, de azért ilyen még nem történt, mióta lakótársak vagyunk.

– Megcsókoltad? – ordít rám, aztán összeráncolja a homlokát, elenged, és visszamászik az ágyam mellé tett székre. 

– Bocs – motyogja, és megvakarja az orrát. – Hogyan történt?

– Úgy döntöttem, kicsit konkrétabb leszek, ezért az ölébe hajtottam a fejemet, miközben néztük a filmet. Elkezdett a hajammal babrálni, így azt hittem, végre sikerrel jártam, ezért felnéztem rá, és felülve megcsókoltam. De nem láttam semmit a tekintetében, az ajkai sem mozdultak, ezért abbahagytam aztán... 

Csak itt veszem észre, hogy zihálok, miközben beszélek, és a sírás ismét a torkomat fojtogatja. Lime-ra nézek. Az arca feszes, innen látom, hogy ideges. Összegyűjtöm a maradék erőmet, és egy szuszra elhadarom a végét. 

– Közölte velem, hogy nem belém szerelmes, hanem beléd. 

Nevet. 

– Befejeznéd? – ripakodok rá Lime-ra, aki csak megrázza a fejét, és bocsánatkérően meglapogatja a kezemet. 

– Bocs, csak belém? Mi van? – kacag tovább. – Kyounosuke soha nem járna velem. 

Óvatosan felkönyökölök az ágyamban, a párnámat pedig a hátam mögé rakom, így puhának dőlök. Mégis mi ütött Lime-ba? 

– Ő maga mondta – mondom olyan hangon, mintha egy ötévesnek magyaráznék. 

– Akkor átbaszott – legyintett úgy, mintha csak valami semmiségről lenne szó, aztán hirtelen a fejéhez kap, és a zsebébe nyúl. – Az éjjeli szekrényeden találtam ezt a fecnit, mielőtt magadhoz tértél volna. És ha ez nem bizonyíték, akkor én sem találtam meg a múlt héten a dildódat véletlenül a szennyesbe szórva. 

Elpirulok arra, amit mond, és kikapom a kezéből a papírdarabkát. Volt egy kisebb szóváltásunk a játékszerem miatt, de végül elsimultak a dolgok, és azóta igyekszem biztos helyen tárolni azt. Lime szerint felnőtt pasi vagyok, nem kéne szégyellnem azt, hogy vannak vágyaim, és vakon tagadni azt, hogy a játék az enyém lenne, mert mióta Kazukival vannak, azt se tudja, hol van az övé, de az biztos, hogy nem a szennyesbe vágta bele, mert akkor már jó párszor kimostuk volna. 

„Rei-chan. Hazudtam neked, amikor azt mondtam, hogy Lime-ba vagyok szerelmes. Megleptél ezzel az egésszel. Még sosem csókolóztam pasival. Remélem, már jobban vagy! –Kyounosu" 

Leteszem a cetlit az éjjeli szekrényemre, és nagyot sóhajtva a párnámnak dőlök. 

– Még sosem csókolózott férfival, én pedig csak úgy lekaptam – túrok a hajamba, hitetlenkedve saját hülyeségemen. – Nem is meleg! Se bi, se pán, semmi! 

Lime felhorkant. 

– Lekaptad, mert szerelmes vagy belé. És attól még, hogy idáig nem érdekelték a pasik, még lehet biszex vagy pán. Esetleg queer... – gondolkozik el az állát vakargatva, aztán egy legyintéssel elintézi a témát, mielőtt szúrós szemekkel az arcomra tenné a kezét. 

– Ha ezt most elkúrjátok, és szétmegy a banda, kibelezlek titeket. Világos?

Bólintok. 


	4. 4. Ikuma

– Hékás!

Rynk mutatóujja az ajkaimon pihen, ismét keresztülhúzva a számításaimat a csókunkról. Imádom, mikor nincsen rajta a szemkötő, azok a gyönyörű barna szemek pedig olyanok, mintha egyenesen a lelkem belsejéig látna el velük. Igéző a tekintete, van benne valami pajkos, ártatlan csillogás. Magukhoz láncolnak, az ajkai pedig…

Vékonyak, az alsó egy icipicit teltebb, mint a felső, és rendkívül csókolni valóak. Annyira érezni akarom az apró száját az enyémen, aztán átölelni azt a vékony kis derekát, és addig csókolni, amíg teljesen az enyém nem lesz. Rynk már régi függőségem, egy olyan drog, amely nem ereszt, pedig alig kapok belőle valamicskét.

– De miért nem, Rynk-kun? – motyogom a mutatóujjára, majd lesütöm a szemeimet, és óvatosan végignyalok a bőrén. Édes.

– Tíz évvel idősebb vagy nálam, Ikuma-san – mosolyog rám, de csak a szájának az egyik sarka emelkedik fel. Imádom ezt a mosolyát. Van benne valami, amitől egyből megmozdul a lelkem. Dalszövegeket akarok írni róla, megpróbálni szavakba önteni ezt a megfoghatatlan csodát.

– Számít az valamit? – mosolygok vissza, és kapva az alkalmon, hogy elvette a mutatóujját a szám elől, hogy a nadrágjába törölje, ismét az ajkaira hajolok. Ezúttal azonban a fejét fordítja félre, így szám az arcának bőrén landol. Így se rossz… Apró csókokat hintek rá, megindulok a nyaka felé, de Rynk elhúzódik tőlem.

– Ikuma-san!~

Kuncog. Jó jelnek veszem, hiába utasított már megint vissza. Nem tágítok.

– Csak Ikuma – hajolok a füléhez, majd belefújok, mielőtt visszahúzódnék.

A háttérben dorama duruzsol, amit azelőtt néztünk, mielőtt újból rámozdultam volna. A fotelemen ülünk, a dohányzóasztalomon a hamutartóban csak egy elnyomott cigaretta van, azt is én szívtam, mielőtt átjött volna hozzám. Rynk nem dohányzik, vigyáz arra az angyali hangjára. Nem értem, miért ment bele abba, hogy átjön filmezni, ha tudja, hogy odavagyok érte. Lehet, szereti nézni, ahogy az udvarlói epekednek utána, és próbálják őt elcsábítani. Ha ez így van, akkor velem sajnos sikerrel járt.

Visszafordul a dorama felé, látom a profilját, és elbűvöl a szépsége. A keze után nyúlok, de egyből az ölébe húzza. Összeráncolja a homlokát, majd felém fordul.

– Te tényleg akarsz tőlem valamit – jelenti ki.

Na. Ne. Végül is, csak két hónapja hívom el minden szabad percemben mindenfelé, hátha megtörik a jég, és legalább megcsókolhatom őt. Próbálom visszafojtani a gúnyos mosolyt, és csak bólintok helyette.

– Legyen – biccent felém nagy kegyesen, mint aki épp hatalmas áldozatot készül hozni. Ezt annyira nem szeretem benne, mégis olyan édesen csinálja.

– Mi lesz? – bíztatom arra, hogy kimondja, akármi is az.

– Elvihetsz egy randira. Ha tetszik az első, akkor kettőre is, és így tovább – mondja lassan, minden egyes szót jól megrágva.

– És most hirtelen nem zavar, hogy tíz évvel idősebb vagyok nálad? – kérdem tőle, mire végighordozza rajtam a tekintetét. Nem tudom kiolvasni belőle, mégis mire gondol.

– Igen vagy nem? Mielőtt még meggondolom magam – veti oda, aztán feláll, és megindul az előszoba felé. Követem őt, mire odaérek, már a nyakában a sála. Az ajtófélfának dőlve nézem, ahogy a cipőjét húzza.

– Igen – felelem. Csak egy pillanatra néz fel, arcán átsuhan a féloldalas mosoly, majd feláll a földről, és közelebb lép hozzám. A pólóm nyakára simít, a szívem sebesen ver.

– Majd hívj fel, hogy egyeztessük a részleteket – suttogja, és puszit nyom az állcsontomra, mielőtt sarkon fordulva magára öltené a kabátját, és kiengedné magát a lakásomból. Továbbra is az ajtófélfának dőlök, miközben az illatfelhőt szagolom, amit maga után hagyott. Méz és vanília. Annyira ő. Annyira imádom.

Felsóhajtok, majd beleöklözök az ajtófélfába, és sajgó karomra hajtom a fejemet. A bolondját járatja vélem, mégsem zavar, mert szeretem őt. Ilyen az, amikor elveszik egy férfi eszét, kettétörik a vadász puskáját, és mindezt az orra előtt teszik, mégsem zavarja őt. Azonban nem hittem volna, hogy egy másik férfi fogja megtenni velem.

Visszamegyek a nappaliba, kikapcsolom a tévét, majd ledobom magamat a kanapéra, kezemben a telefonom, és tárcsázom Ryoga számát. Remélem, este kilenckor még azért nem a lóbőrt húzza…

– Haló? Ikuma-kun? – morogja a telefonba, aztán ásít egyet, hallok valami neszezést a háttérben.

– Haló, Ryoga-kun. Nem zavarlak, ugye? – kérdezem, válaszul pedig kapok egy beletörődő szusszanást.

– Nem, amúgy sem tudtam elaludni – ásít. – Mit szeretnél?

– Csak Rynk… Belement abba, hogy eljöjjön velem randizni – sóhajtok fel. Nem tudok kiigazodni ezen az egészen. Játszik velem. Vagy?

– Csakhogy megjött az esze – neveti el magát. – Jaj, Ikuma-san, ezt nem szabad, tíz évvel idősebb vagy nálam, vén kéjenc! – vinnyogja magas hangon, és kicsit azért sérti a büszkeségemet, amiért így kiparodizálja a férfit, akit hónapok óta próbálok becserkészni, mégis felkuncogok.

– Jó, Rynk, tényleg egy kicsit…

Keresem a megfelelő szót, azonban nem tudom, mégis hogyan írjam körbe a viselkedését.

– Kéreti magát? – röhög Ryoga. – Kérlek, az előző csajom is ezt csinálta, aztán a falnak nyomtam, és elmondtam, mi merre hány méter. Ha nem lennél vele ennyire szelíd, már rég le kellett volna feküdnöd vele, azzal tisztáztad volna, hogy ki a főnök.

– Ha pár évvel fiatalabb lennék, akkor ezt tenném. De mindjárt negyven leszek, ezzel a módszerrel pedig alig lennénk együtt pár hónapnál tovább – világosítom fel Ryogát a szándékaimról. Mintha nem tudná! Néha játssza a macsót, aki már mindent megtapasztalt életének harmincegy éve során, holott komoly kapcsolata nem sok volt. Irigylem, amiért ezt még így könnyedén tudja venni. Engem már üldöz a kapuzárási pánik, és ha pont egy pasi mellett akarok megállapodni, akkor rendesen fogom csinálni.

– Jó, mit szólnál ahhoz, ha elmennénk erről beszélgetni? Mert tulajdonképpen, nekem is van valami, de… Nem akarom telefonon megtárgyalni.

A hangja komolyabb, mire haloványan elmosolyodom. Na, csak nem ütött be valami nagy gikszer Ryoga életébe? Különösen érdekes lenne.

– Oké, akkor ott, ahol a múltkor is voltunk? Mikor lenne neked jó? – kérdezem, miközben fél kézzel egy toll után matatok a dohányzóasztalon, majd a térdemre teszem a másik lábamat, és felhúzva a nadrágot a bokámról, leírom az alábbiakat: Ryoga. Holnapután. Délután öt. Kissé feledékeny típus vagyok, így mikor letesszük a telefont, a szavakat átmásolom a telefonom naptárjába, emlékeztetőt állítva be hozzájuk. Legalább arra jól emlékeztem, hogy a csütörtök szabadnap.

A fürdőmbe megyek, ahol gyorsan megmosakszom, különös figyelmet szentelve a bokámnak, amire sebtében feljegyeztem a tudnivalókat. Vajon Rynk csak egy szenilis vénembernek tart, aki retteg attól, hogy magányosan fog meghalni, ezért ráharapott egy csinos, fiatal fiúra? És mi van, ha tényleg az vagyok? Egy megkeseredett férfi, aki szeretne egy stabil párkapcsolatot, mielőtt betölti a negyvenet. Szánalmasan hangzik.

A zuhany falának döntöm a homlokomat, és felsóhajtok. Valamivel el kell terelnem a gondolataimat, így dúdolni kezdem a Chu x Chu x Chu-t. Vidáman lépek ki a tus alól, megtörölközöm, és egy szál bokszerben meg egy atlétában zuhanok az ágyamba. Már majdnem elnyom az álom, ám ekkor megrezzen a telefonom, és egy türelmetlen horkantással nézem meg az SMS-t.

Ne felejts el felhívni a randi miatt. Szép álmokat, Ikuma-san! –RyNK

Felnyögök, és a hátamra fordulok. Megőrjít ez a férfi!


	5. 5. Lime

 Felsóhajtok, ahogy a tenyere végigjárja a combom és a fenekem vonalát, majd a hüvelykjét beleakasztva a nadrágomba és az alsómba, lehúzza rólam mind a kettőt, lassan, óvatosan. Sürgetően az ajkába harapok, azonban Kazuki még mindig a vádlimnál tart, így sietősen kilépek a ruhákból, és elrúgom őket. Teljesen meztelen vagyok, ahogy hozzásimulok, a csókunk vad és kibaszott jó érzés, hogy közben a fenekemet markolássza. 

– Túlöltöztél – búgom a szájára, még egyszer az alsó ajkába harapok, majd elszakadok tőle, hogy lehúzhassam a felsőjét. Még mindig az ajtajában állunk, és nem érdekel minket, hogy Reiya bármelyik percben kijöhet a szobájából, mondjuk, nem igazán szeretem, ha a testemet azok is látják, akiknek semmi közük hozzá... Csókolgatni kezdem Kazuki felsőtestét, a mellkasa pont fejmagasságban van, így könnyedén szívok rá a mellbimbóira, mire reszelősen felsóhajt.

Vigyorogva tolom be a szobájába, és fordulok, hogy bezárjam az ajtót, ő azonban hátulról nekem simul, és lehajolva szívni kezdi a nyakamat. Az ökör! 

– Ott ne, te fasz! – szisszenek fel. – Kilátszik a ruhámból, majd csináld megint a combomon.

Felmordul, és egy mozdulattal az ágyára lök. Felém térdelve húzza le magáról a maradék ruháját, aztán újból csókolni kezd. A nyakamat most csak puszikkal halmozza el, aztán gyors léptékkel indul meg a mellkasomon és a hasfalamon át lefelé, ahol egy csókot nyom a makkomra. Felszakad egy nyögés a torkomból, az ujjaim a takarójába markolnak. 

A combom következik. Még mindig nem tűntek el teljesen a nyomok legutóbbról, és Kazuki most újabbakat szív melléjük. Ezúttal folyamatosan nyögdécselek, a szememet szorosan lehunyom. Miért. Ennyire. Kurva. Jó? 

– Kazuki~ – hörgöm, amikor beleharap egy különösen érzékeny területbe, ujjaimmal a hajába markolok. 

Körülbelül mindig ez van, ha szexelünk. Belépek a lakásukba, teával vagy üdítővel kínál, nem kérek, és ha Reiya a szobájában van, vagy épp nincs itthon, smárolni kezdünk, eljutunk a hálójáig, vetkőzünk, majd dugunk. Most is ez a fáma. Miután egy hangos morgás kíséretében elélvez, és én is elmegyek, kielégülten borul rám, tiszta kezének az ujjai a hajamban, a nyakamba szuszog. Idegesít, de épp próbálom visszanyerni az erőmet, így annyira nem érdekel. 

– Lime... - suttogja a nyakamba. – Annyira gyönyörű vagy. 

Nem mozdulok, a levegő benne reked a tüdőmben. Hogy mi van? 

– Ha csúnya lennék, nem basztál volna meg – röhögök fel, és könnyedén vállba bokszolom. 

Felsóhajt. 

Kazuki, már megint mi a kurva élet van veled? 

Felkönyököl az ágyon, és mélyen a szemembe néz. Zavartan elfordítanám a fejem, de a kezével óvatosan megtámasztja az államat. Annyira meglepődök, hogy még tiltakozni is elfelejtek. 

– Ha csúnya lennél is szeretnélek – suttogja, mielőtt megcsókolna. Tágra nyílt szemekkel, mozdulatlanul fogadom a csókunkat. Mégis mi ütött megint belé? 

Miután felocsúdok az első sokkból, ellököm magamtól, és zihálva nézek rá. 

– Mi a fasz bajod van? – ripakodok rá. 

Látom, ahogy kissé össze van zavarodva, majd megrázza a fejét, és kimászik az ágyból, engem pedig gondosan betakar. 

– Semmi. Hozok neked narancslevet, azt szereted, ugye? – kérdezi, miközben a szekrényéhez lép, hogy elővegyen magának egy tiszta alsónadrágot és egy atlétát. Hihetetlen, milyen gyorsan képes túllendülni az iménti jeleneten, mintha mi sem történt volna! Balfasz. 

– Kösz – mordulok fel. – De ha megint leöntesz, letépem a golyóidat. 

Bólint, és kisétál a szobából. Hihetetlen... Felemelem a nadrágomat, ami az éjjeli szekrény elé sikerült elrúgnom, majd kiveszem a zsebéből a telefonomat, és úgy döntök, írok Reikinek. Csütörtökön végül mégsem osztottam ki azt a gyökereket, hagytam, hogy ketten elintézzék a dolgokat, igen ám, csakhogy Reiki ránézni sem mert, nemhogy hozzászólni. Azt hittem, szétvet az ideg a felvétel közben, és a szokásosnál nagyobb erővel énekeltem fel a dalt. 

Azonban Reiki nincs online, így hagyom az egészet a francba, inkább felmegyek Twitterre, végigpörgetem, lájkolom, ami tetszik, és várok, hogy Kazuki visszajöjjön. Nem lep meg, hogy körülbelül húsz perc telik el, mire beteszi a lábát, azonban attól igencsak elkerekedik a szemem, hogy egy tálcát egyensúlyoz a bal karján, a jobb kezében a narancslé. Ha azt leejti... 

De nem, a tálcát könnyedén az ölembe teszi, a poharat pedig az éjjeli szekrényre. Egy csepp sem löttyen ki. Hitetlenkedve nézek a tamagoyakitól roskadozó tányérra. Kis póréhagyma darabok kandikálnak ki a rántott tojásból, nekem pedig összefut a számban a nyál. Mohón kapom be az első falatot, aztán a következőt. Isteni! 

Kazuki leül az ágy szélére, hatalmas kezét a takarón keresztül a térdemre teszi, miközben mosolyogva figyeli, ahogy eszek. Idegesít, ahogy bámul. 

– Te csináltad? – bökök a pálcikámmal a tamagoyaki felé. Bólint. Magához képest... Nem, ez tényleg nagyon finom lett. Szinte percek alatt eltüntetem az egészet, és az éjjeli szekrény felé nyúlva magamhoz veszem a poharat, hogy megigyam rá a narancslevet is. Jóllakottan dőlök hátra a párnára. Kazuki kitett magáért. 

– Pedig azt hittem, örök kétbalkezes vagy – vetem oda. – Mikor tanultál meg ilyen jól főzni? 

– Pár éve – von vállat. – Mikor ideköltöztünk Reiyával. Amúgy tudom, nehéz lesz elhinni, de kedvel téged. 

Reiya? Kedvel? Engem? Ez mégis hogy a picsámba jött neki össze? 

– Persze. Én meg Yoshiki fia vagyok – forgatom meg a szemeimet. 

Kazuki felvont szemöldökökkel néz rám. 

– Reiya tényleg kedvel téged. Csak szerinte mást is csinálhatnánk a szex mellett. 

– Mégis mi mást? – kérdezek egyből rá. 

– Beszélgetni? Ahogy most? – tárja szét a kezeit. – Figyelj, Lime, szerintem is változtatunk kéne azon, ami most van, mert...

Eszembe jutnak Reiki szavai Kazuki viselkedéséről. Szerinte belém van esve. Akkor és ott nem hittem neki, élből elutasítottam az örök romantikus férfi tippjét, azonban érzem, sőt, már tudom, hogy igaza volt. Most épp arra próbálna rávenni, hogy ismerjük meg egymást jobban, randizzunk, sőt, esetleg később majd járjunk is. De mennyi a garancia arra, hogy ő nem basz át? Semmi. Szinte egyből a szavába vágok. 

– Mert tisztára belém vagy zúgva, ugye? – kérdezem gúnyosan. A torkára fagy minden szó, a szemei a kétszeresükre tágulnak. Mentegetőzni kezd. 

– Mi? Lime, én nem úgy értettem! 

Nem várom meg, amíg folytatja, így továbbra is mondom a magamét. 

– Már az elején ledumáltuk, hogy csak dugni fogunk. Idejövök, széttárom a lábaimat, berakod, baszunk, és ennyi! – gesztikulálok hevesen. – Erre te gyengéd csókokkal, kajával és egy bókkal próbálsz levenni a lábamról. Szerinted miért mondtam azt, hogy csak a seggemet fogod megkapni? Ha annyira akarnék tőled valamit, randira hívtalak volna ahelyett, hogy leszoplak az Edge mosdójában, aztán felajánlom, hogy legyünk szexpartnerek!

A beszédem végére megemelem a hangomat, szinte ordítok, mire az utolsó szót is hozzávágom. A dühtől remegve nézek Kazukira, aki meglepetten, és talán kicsit megbántva pislog rám. Ekkor nyílik az ajtó, és Reiya jéghideg szemei pillantanak be a szobába. Miután látja, hogy bár meztelen vagyok, be vagytok takarózva, és Kazukin is van ruha, óvatosan belép a szobába. 

– Lime – néz rám. – Öt perced van felöltözni és elmenni innen. Se több, se kevesebb. És többé ne gyere ide.

A hangja végig nyugodt és hűvös, semmi érzés nincs benne. Kazuki felé biccent, mire a férfi feláll mellőlem, hogy aztán Reiyával együtt kimenjenek a szobából. Mégis mi a franc volt ez? Reiya csak úgy kibasz a lakásból, mert ordibálni merészeltem az öccsével? Ennek ellenére nincs kedvem tovább rontani a kapcsolatunkat a xaa-xaa-val, így morogva kimászok az ágyból, magamra kapom a szétdobált ruháimat, és kisétálok az előszobába. Közben duruzsolást hallok a konyhából, ám ügyet sem vetek rá, magamra csavarom a sálat, begombolom a kabátomat, felhúzom a csizmámat, és kisétálva a lakásból, becsapom az ajtót. Basszák meg! 

Fújtatva baktatok hazáig, ugyanis még azt a kurva metrót is lekésem, így mire belépek a lakásunk ajtaján, már alig érzem a végtagjaimat. 

– Reiki – ordítom el magamat.

– Igen? – bukkan fel a feje a nappaliba vezető ajtó mögül. – Mi történt? 

– Hogy mi történt? – dobálom le magamról a kabátot és a sálat, majd a csizmámat az övé mellé hajítom. – Reiya kibaszott a lakásból, mert ordibálni mertem az ő drága öccsével! 

– És mégis miért? – értetlenkedik Reiki, aztán idejön hozzám, és gondosan elrendezi a ruháimat a fogason, majd a cipőmet is megigazítja. 

– Fasz se tudja. Kazuki elkezdte nekem mondani, hogy csinálhatnánk mást is szexen kívül, mondjuk beszélgetni, én meg arra gondoltam, amit mondtál, és kiosztottam, hogy attól még, hogy kaját csinál nekem, bókol meg ilyenek, soha az életben nem fogunk járni...! 

Reiki felegyenesedik, és pofon vág. 

– Paraszt vagy – jelenti ki. 


	6. 6. Ryoga

Mióta lekaptam Tsurugit az ajtóban, csak tengődök. Mármint, otthon ülök, várva a csodára. Hogy felhívjon, történjen valami, beszéljük meg! De mégis mit beszéljünk meg rajta, ha szóba sem akarja hozni? Eddig kétszer kerestem, mindkétszer kinyomta vagy foglaltat jelzett. Talán elfoglalt. Remélem, elfoglalt.  
Az a csók… Nem tudom, mégis hogy jött, de annyira jól esett, hogy ha csak egy pillanatra is, de megtörténik, és ezzel együtt elkövettem a legnagyobb hibát is. Emiatt akár szét is mehet a banda, de Tsurugi minimum kiléphet. Rámozdultam, konkrétan kétszer. Az egyikből az lett, hogy mivel részegek voltunk, lefeküdtem vele, és búcsút intettem a seggem szüzességének, a másikból pedig az, hogy élvezve a szabit, napok óta a telefonomat bűvölöm, és az idegtől előjöttek a pattanásaim is. Tudniillik, egy óriási ragya csücsül a homlokom közepén.  
A konyhában ülök, épp az ebédemet eszem, amikor megcsörren a telefonom. Szinte eldobom az evőpálcikákat, és a konyhapulthoz pattanva mohón tapadok a képernyőre. Tsurugi! Végre…  
– Halló? – szólok bele, próbálom nem elárulni magam, bár gondolom sejti, mennyire vártam a hívását.  
– Halló. Arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk ma kávézni. Gondolom, ráérsz.  
Tsurugi hangja tárgyilagos. Hiába teszi hozzá, hogy gondolja, tényként állapítja meg, miszerint nekem ma délutánra semmi programom. A fogamat szívom, mielőtt válaszolnék neki.  
– Igen, persze. Hánykor? – kérdezem.  
– Négy. Odamegyek hozzád – jelenti ki. – Szia!  
Bontja a vonalat, szinte esélyt sem hagy arra, hogy azt mondjam, jó az időpont. Hiszen tudja, pontosan tudja.  
Remegő tagokkal ülök vissza enni, ám az agyam annyira pörög, hogy szinte alig bírok az evésre koncentrálni, a gyomrom is összeszorul az idegtől. Tsurugi idejön. Idejön, azok után, hogy lekaptam, és ennek tetejébe kávézni hív. Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogok reagálni rá, erre az egész szituációra, és végül bosszankodva öntöm a vécébe a maradékot, amelyből bár nincs sok, mégis fáj érte a szívem.  
Visszamegyek a szobámba, aztán úgy döntök, letusolok, igyekszem jó benyomást tenni, úgy készülődök, mintha nem is tudom, életem legelső randijára mennék. Pedig ez nem randi. Ez csak Tsurugi. Ez csak Tsurugi, akivel lefeküdtem és megcsókoltam. Nos, ha még mindig panelban laknék, kiugranék a hatodikról, de így csak fantáziálok a menekülésről. Konkrétan fogtam a saját életemet, és betettem egy turmixba, mindezt azért, mert részegen minden helyes pasi valahogy százszor vonzóbbnak tűnik a szememben. Nem vagyok normális.  
Tusolás után a kanapémon ülök a nappaliban, az arcomat a tenyerembe temetem, és közben a lábammal dobolok. Tizenöt óra ötvenkilenc perc. Tsurugi mindig tűpontos, így remegő tagokkal állok fel a kanapéról, és pont akkor érek az ajtóhoz, amikor csengetnek. A kezem a kilincsen, mégsem merem kinyitni neki az ajtót. A francba már, Ryoga, ez csak Tsurugi!  
Sóhajtva nyomom le a kilincset, és nekidőlök az ajtófélfának, a lábaim még mindig remegnek, a kezeimet karba teszem, így azok csak bizseregnek. Mi ütött belém?  
– Hello! – köszönök felvont szemöldökkel Tsuruginak, aki csak biccent, aztán besurran mellettem a lakásba.  
– Szia! – mondja, ahogy leveti a cipőjét, majd teljesen önállósítja magát. A szövetkabátját a fogasra akasztja, a hatalmas, rojtos sálját az ujjába tömi, és felém fordul. Ezek szerint nálam fogunk kávézni. Felsóhajtok, és a konyhába terelem, ahol egyből helyet foglal az egyik széken, mintha csak otthon lenne. Szemével minden mozdulatomat követi, aztán egyszer csak felszisszen, és mellém pattan. Lefagyok.  
Tsurugi a vállam felett nézi, ahogy a kávészemekkel szerencsétlenkedem, és a derekam mellett átnyúlva csinálja helyettem a kávét. Forró lélegzete a nyakamat cirógatja, a mellkasa a hátamnak préselődik, érzem a drága parfümjének az illatát, és teljesen elbódít. Lehunyom a szemeimet, és a karjai közé dőlök, mire fújtat egyet, és ellép mögülem.  
– Ülj le, majd én megcsinálom – utasít, majd elkészíti helyettem a kávét. Mindent olyan precízen, gyakorlottan csinál, mintha mindennap kávét szolgálna fel két személyre.  
Mikor leül velem szemben, úgy mér végig, mintha valamiféle ügyfél lennék, a lábai keresztben, a kisujját eltartja a kávéscsészétől, ahogy belekortyol.  
– Szerintem az agyadra megy – állapítja meg, aztán keserű mosollyal teszi le a csészét. – Mit tegyek, hogy elfelejtsd? – sóhajtja.  
Egy darabig nem tudom, miről beszél, aztán leesik, hogy valószínűleg az együtt töltött éjszakánkról lehet szó. Ezek szerint tudja, érzi belőlem, hogy még mindig azon jár az agyam, mégis mi történt köztünk. Én is felsóhajtok, ahogy leteszem a csészémet az asztallapra.  
– Rugi, igazad van. Az agyamra megy. Az agyamra megy, hogy nem tudom, mégis mi a franc történt a testemmel, velem. A combom tele van foltokkal, és lövésem sincs, hogyan kerültek rám! Tudom, hogy te voltál, de hogyan? Érted, nem? – fakadok ki, közben végig a csésze mintáit bámulom, és csak a végén nézek a szemébe.  
Csendben, türelmesen néz rám. Megrázza a fejét.  
– Nem értem – mondja nyugodt hangon. – El kéne engedned.  
Felpattanok az asztaltól, és dühtől remegve nézek rá.  
– Engedjem el, hogy megdugtál, és leszögezted, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni, ennek ellenére most is felhozod, és nem merek rákérdezni, hogy pontosan mi volt, mert két szóban elintéznéd azt is, mint eddig annyi minden mást! A telefont sem vetted fel napokig, a csókról sem beszéltünk, mégis mit vársz, hogyan felejtsem el? Annyi minden kavarog bennem, te pedig ügyet sem vetsz rájuk, mert a saját lelki békéden kívül más nem érdekel! Utálom, hogy ekkora egy felfuvalkodott, önző hólyag vagy, Tsurugi!  
Kiabálok, a kezeimmel az asztal szélébe kapaszkodok, a szemeimbe könnyek szöknek, ahogy mindent a fejéhez vágok. Nem kéne bántanom, de amekkora kiborg, meg se fog neki kottyanni. Zihálva ülök le a székemre, aztán kitört belőlem a sírás, az arcomat a tenyerembe temetve zokogok.  
– Ryoga?  
Tsurugi keze a vállamon, a hangja furcsa. Nem az a hűvös, kimért hangszín, amelyet már megszoktam, hanem valami más, mintha… Aggódna esetleg? Miért magyarázok bele érzéseket egy olyan férfi tetteibe, akinek köztudottan nincsenek érzései?  
– Sajnálom. Bárcsak tehetnék valamit, hogy ne így érezd – suttogja, majd puszit ad a fejemre. Könnyes szemmel, hitetlenkedve nézek fel rá. A mosolya szomorú, az egyik kezével letöröl egy könnycseppet a szemem alól, majd cirógatni kezdi az arcomat. Újabb puszit ad, ezúttal a homlokomra. Fogalmam sincs, mégis mit művel, így döbbenten figyelem őt, nem mozdulok.  
– Igazad volt, ugye tudod? – kérdezi, hüvelykje tovább simogatja a bőrömet. – Meg kellett volna beszélnem veled. Rendesen. Csak nem szoktam ilyen helyzetekbe keveredni, és nem tudtam, mégis mit mondhatnék neked.  
Még mindig úgy meredek Tsurugira, mintha valami furcsa kór kapta volna el, aztán ahhoz a kezéhez nyúlok, amelyik a vállamon van, és megszorítom.  
– Akkor mesélsz nekem róla? – kérdezem halkan, a hangom rekedt a sírástól. Bólint, és idehúzza az egyik széket velem szemben, leül rá. Elengedi az arcomat, csak azt a kezemet fogja, amelyikkel megszorítottam. Játszik az ujjaimmal, simogatja a kézfejemet, a tenyeremet, miközben a szemembe néz, és beszélni kezd.  
– Igazából, sajnálhatod, hogy nem emlékszel rá. Csodálatos volt – köhint egyet. – Sokkal részegebb voltál nálam, és mindenféle butaságot összehordtál, amikor átvittelek az ágyamba, és vetkőztetni kezdtelek. Például, hogy rettegjek a híresen nagy farkadtól – nevet, én pedig elpirulok. Komolyan ilyen marhaságokat mondtam volna neki?  
– Akkor jöttem rá, hogy valószínűleg még szűz vagy… Mármint, olyan értelemben voltál az. Szóval, amikor hozzád értem odalent, egy pillanatra, mintha kétségbeestél volna, de annyira be voltam állva, hogy nem törődtem vele. Meg később te sem. Akkor kezdtem el szívni a combjaidat, hogy ne érezd a fájdalmat, miközben felkészítettelek. Aztán… Igen, lefeküdtem veled, és ha láttad volna magadat – félrenéz, majd vissza rám. – Végig csillogó szemekkel néztél rám, a végén pedig egyből elaludtál a karjaim között, alig tudtam magunkat rendbe szedni.  
Megkövülten nézek rá. Ahogy mesélte, néhány képsor, csak haloványan ugyan, de felsejlett a szemeim előtt. Megrázom a fejemet.  
– Tsurugi? – kérdezem óvatosan, mire kérdőn néz rám, az arcára visszatér a hűvös nyugalom.  
– Szerinted mit érezhettem közben?  
Vállat von, majd feláll a székről, és visszateszi a helyére.  
– Fogalmam sincs, Ryoga. Ezt neked kell tudnod. Miért?  
Végigmérem Tsurugi alakját. Annyira… Szép. Felvonom a szemöldökömet, és zavartan állok fel, hogy kiengedjem a lakásból, mert úgy tűnik, menni készül. Nem is válaszolok a kérdésére, de úgy tűnik, nem nagyon érdekli. Felveszi a cipőjét, a nyakába tekeri a hatalmas, kockás sálat, begombolja a kabátját, és elém lépve megszorítja a vállamat. Biccentek neki köszönésképp, és figyelem, ahogy elsétál a házamtól. Csak akkor nyitom ki a számat, és suttogom bele a hűvös, téli délutánba:  
– Mert azt hiszem beléd estem.


	7. 7. Reiki

A lábammal dobolok reggeli közben, és kivételesen nem érdekelnek Lime lapos, gyilkos pillantásai. Mióta felpofoztam, azóta sokkal magabiztosabb vagyok vele, ugyanis a duzzogása az irányomban meglehetősen kezelhetőbbé tette. Nem szól vissza, sőt, semmit nem szól, így bármit mondhatok neki, mert maximum csak morog egyet.   
Leteszem a tejeskávés poharamat az asztalra, és megtörlöm a számat. Komolyan nézek Lime-ra.   
– Figyelj ide rám!   
Felmordul. Szóval, figyel.   
– Nem csinálhatod ezt örökké, nem hitetheted el magaddal, hogy az a pofon teljesen igazságtalanul ért! Jogosan ütöttelek meg, ezt mélyen, belül te is tudod. Muszáj volt megtennem, mert tényleg nagyon bunkón, paraszt módon viselkedtél Kazukival. Most mondd a szemembe, hogy te nem ütötted volna meg Kyounosukét, ha ugyanezt csinálja velem, mint te Kazukival!   
Lime lassan, nagyon lassan felnéz, egyenesen a szemeimbe. Megborzongok, mégis állom a tekintetét.   
– Kivertem volna a fogait – szólal meg végül, napok óta először. A hangja rekedt és kimért.   
– Látod! – csapok az asztalra. – Örülj, hogy Reiya csak kirakott, és nem vágott nyakon!   
Látom az arcán, ahogy elgondolkozik azon, amit mondok neki, majd végül bólint egyet.   
– Igazad van – motyogja.   
Na! Köszönöm! Végre. Megértük azt is, hogy Lime igazat ad valakinek, akinek eltér a véleménye az övétől. Annyira idegesítő tud lenni a makacssága, és a felfogása, miszerint csak neki lehet mindenben igaza, mindenki más meg elmehet melegebb tájakra. Fújtatok egyet, az arcom ellágyul.   
– Elmehetnénk délután sütizni – javaslom. Ott legalább Lime magába tudja fojtani a kirohanásait, nyilvános helyen nem nagyon mer balhézni, sőt, meglepően nyugodtan tud viselkedni, még ha fel is robban épp a dühtől.   
Bólint.   
– Fel kéne hívnod Kazukit – sóhajtok. – Tudod, bocsánatot kérni.   
Horkant.   
– És mégis mit mondjak neki? Hogy bocs, amiért hagytam, hogy megdugj, és belém ess? – röhögi el magát. A kezem ökölbe szorul az asztal alatt, és igencsak érik már Lime-nak a következő pofon, bár tudom, hogy úgysem fogja megkapni. Ahhoz túlságosan is szeretem őt, mint barátomat.   
– Nem – kezdem lassan –, hanem bocs, amiért a fejedhez vágtam azokat a dolgokat. Talán – javaslom neki. Felpattan az asztaltól, és a mosogatóhoz lépve elkezdi engedni a vizet.   
– Mosogatok – jelenti ki. – Majd délután megbeszéljük.   
A fejemet csóválva állok fel az asztaltól, és megyek be a szobámba. A telefonomra nézek. Van, amiről tegnap nem szóltam Lime-nak, ez pedig egy aprócska SMS. Egy aprócska SMS Kyounosukétől. Nem volt túlbonyolítva, igencsak egyszerű volt, ahogy azt tőle megszoktam, mégis volt benne valami, ami miatt nem nagyon mertem válaszolni. Talán majd most lesz rá érkezésem és erőm.  
Beszélni szeretnék veled. Valamikor egy tea? – Kyounosu  
Az ujjaim lebegnek a billentyűzet felett, ám a fejemben egyetlen szó sem akar megformálódni. Teázni hív. El kéne mennem vele, talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha beszélnénk róla, a fülemben csengenek Lime szavai is. Nem mehet szét a banda, álmaim bandája! Rendeznem kell ezt Kyounosukével, és ha ennek az az ára, hogy apró darabokra töri a szívemet, ám legyen. De a Kizut sosem fogom feladni, és tudom, hogy ő sem.   
Holnap? Háromtól szabad vagyok. – Reiki  
Belekalkulálom a mosogatást is, sőt, minden egyéb eshetőséget, amely Lime lakótársaként érhet, így tulajdonképpen az egyetlen dolog, amin gondolkozom az SMS írása közben, az az időpont. Szinte azonnal érkezik a válasz, nekem pedig automatikusan feljebb csúszik a szám sarka.   
Fél négykor lakásodnál? – Kyounosu  
Megírom neki, hogy rendben van, aztán kimegyek a konyhába. Lime már befejezte a mosogatást, valószínűleg elvonult a szobájába. Kuncogok, amikor meghallom az éneklését, és vele együtt, halkan dúdolom az Emilt. Elkezdem előszedegetni az alapanyagokat a főzéshez, Lime hangja tisztán cseng. Imádom hallgatni, amikor énekel, mint akit teljesen magával ragadnak az érzelmei, és engem is feltölt velük. Mintha a leláncolt lelkünket engedné szabadon.   
Épp a tányérokba merem ki a kész ebédet, amikor Lime alakja feltűnik az ajtófélfánál. A szemei csillognak, mosolyogva huppan le az egyik székre.   
– Szép volt – mondom neki, majd helyet foglalok vele szemben. Vállat von, ahogy megemeli az evőpálcikákat. Jó étvágyat kívánunk.  
Miután megebédeltünk, és elmosogatok, együtt is gyakorlunk. Kapcsolunk be alapot, hogy ne essünk ki a ritmusból, Lime pedig velem szemben ülve énekel rá a gitározásomra. Teljesen beleéljük magunkat, végül fél ötkor kapunk észbe, hogy sütit ígértem a délutánra.   
Rekordsebességgel öltözünk fel, annyira sietünk, hogy még a sálainkat is véletlenül összecseréljük, aztán felkapjuk a pénztárcáinkat, és kirontunk a lakásból. Farkasordító hideg van odakint, így dideregve szedjük a lábunkat a metró felé. Tudjuk, hogy hova megyünk, hiszen mindig ugyanoda szoktunk. A metrón látom, hogy Lime nem igazán szívleli a tömeget, ugyanis mindenkit, aki az egyméteres körzetében van, gyilkos pillantásokkal méreget, köztük engem is, és mikor leszállunk három megállóval odébb, zsebre tett kézzel, engem hátrahagyva vonul felfelé. A szememet forgatva sietek után, aztán mikor beérem, befordulunk az egyik kis utcába. Amikor meglátom a cégért, közelebb húzódom Lime-hoz. Imádjuk ezt a helyet, megvan a maga kis diszkrét bája és régimódisága.   
Amikor belépünk, egyből felakasztjuk a kabátjainkat, ugyanis nagyon meleg van idebent. Körbenézek a pasztellszínű berendezésen, aztán megakad a szemem valakiken, és Lime oldalába bökök, aki morogva néz rám.   
– Lime! Az ott nem Ryoga-san és Ikuma-san? – kérdezem tőle suttogva, mintha bárki más is meghallhatná, ugyanis rajtuk, rajtunk, meg a személyzeten kívül még egy középkorú párocska ül az étterem másik végében.   
– De – csillannak fel a szemei. Ryogával közeli barátok, és a Razor énekese mindig is imádta pöttöm lakótársamat, aki rajongva néz fel rá – szó szerint, haha. Lime egyből odamegy az asztalukhoz, és miután Ryoga megölelgette, Ikumával pedig meghajoltak egymásnak, felém int. A két férfi biccent, én pedig odamegyek hozzájuk, és mindkettejüket meghajlással üdvözlöm. Beljebb csúsznak, így helyet szorítanak nekünk is a bokszban. Lime Ryoga mellé, én pedig Ikuma oldalára kerülök, aztán jön a pincér, hogy felvegye a rendelésünket. Két lattét, egy pisztáciás és egy málnás süteményt kérünk, míg Ryogáék egy kakaókrémes és egy citromos sütit. A kávéjukat már félig megitták.   
– Na, és mi járatban vagytok erre? – kérdezi Lime. Ryoga vállat von, és kever egyet a kávéján.   
– Dumálgatunk. Szívügyek. És ti?   
Meg sem várva, mit mond Lime, válaszolok helyette.   
– Szívügyek – jelentem ki, és kivételesen nem zavar, hogy a még nálam is kisebb énekes gyilkos tekintettel mered rám.


	8. 8. Ikuma

Felhúzom a szemöldökömet, amikor Reiki kimondja, amit Ryoga is. Látom, hogy Lime nem nagyon örül annak, hogy a gitárosának eljárt a szája, ennek ellenére úgy döntök, kérdezek. Ryogával tulajdonképpen még nem jutottunk semmire a beszélgetésben, csak beültünk, elmondta nekem, hogy Tsurugiról van szó, de tovább nem jutottunk, ugyanis Lime idejött hozzánk.   
– Miféle szívügyek? – kérdezem.   
– Pasik – szűri Lime a fogai között. Látom, hogy Ryoga szemében villan valami, majd hátba veregeti Lime-t.   
– Mi is pont náluk tartottunk. Na, ki vele, ki dobogtatta meg azt a makacs szívedet! – kuncogja. A kis énekes gyilkosan pillant rá. Kezdek félni tőle, pedig sokkal fiatalabb nálam, és persze alacsonyabb is.  
– Inkább kiét dobogtatta meg ő – biccent Lime irányába Reiki. Az asztalra könyökölve figyelem, mi bontakozik ki a kérdésem nyomán.   
– Na? – böki oldalba Ryoga kíváncsian a mellette ülőt, mire Lime felmordul.   
– Az a bamba Kazuki.   
– Xaa-Xaa? – kérdezem, és ő bólint. Hoppá! Vannak pletykák arról, hogy a két énekes egymás szeretője, de nem hittem, hogy igazak lehetnek, erre tessék, lehet, hogy mégis van valami valóságalapja ennek az egésznek. Kíváncsibban dőlök előre, és már nyitnám a számat a következő kérdésre, amikor Lime félbeszakít.   
– És te? Mintha valami olyasmit hallottam volna, hogy rámozdultál a Grimoire egyik tagjára.   
Ott a pont. Lime nem hülye, addig nem enged betekintést a magánéletébe, amíg nem nyugszik kölcsönös alapokon az egész.   
– Randizni fogok Rynkkel – mondom, mire Ryoga arcára kiül a döbbenet. Igen, pont erről akartam vele beszélni, de úgy tűnik, négyesben fogjuk megvitatni a dolgokat. Na, nem mintha bánnám, a többféle vélemény jobb, mint az egyféle.   
– Kyounosuke – emeli meg a kezét Reiki, hogy oldja Ryoga sokkját, aki erre észbe kap, és hasonlóképp bejelenti, hogy az ő esetében Tsurugiról van szó. Miután kicsodálkozzuk magunkat, és megkapjuk a sütiket, a másik két srác pedig a kávéját, átadjuk Lime-nak a szót, aki kissé kelletlenül ugyan, de elmeséli, hogy állnak – vagyis, inkább már nem állnak – a dolgok közte és Kazuki között. Felvonom a szemöldökömet, amikor meghallom, hogy Reiya kidobta őt a lakásból. A nyugalom szobrából ezt igencsak nehezen nézem ki, de sokkal súlyosabban érint, amikor meghallom, Lime mégis miket vágott Kazuki fejéhez. Most komolyan, hogy lehet valaki ennyire érzéketlen?   
– Ezt nem nagyon kellett volna – mondja ki helyettem Ryoga, amire gondolok.   
– Ugye? – csattan fel Reiki. – Fel is pofoztam érte.   
A mosolyomat egy falat sütivel próbálom palástolni. Lime-nak megrándul a szeme sarka.   
– Megérdemelted – pillant rá Ryoga. – Akkor most én jövök!   
Elmeséli, hogy nemrég ittak Tsurugival, méghozzá igencsak sokat, ő pedig szokásához híven rámozdult, igen ám, csakhogy visszafele sült el a dolog, és Tsurugi volt felül, Ryoga nem emlékszik semmire, Rugi tegnap átment hozzá, és bár azt mondta, nem akar beszélni róla, mégis elmesélte Ryogának, aki időközben fülig belezúgott a gitárosába. Nem tudja, most mégis mihez kezdjen magával meg a szituációval, mert csak nem állíthat oda, hogy bocs, beléd szerettem, járunk?   
– Menjetek el randizni! – csillan fel Reiki szeme, és közben az arcába töm egy újabb falat sütit. Én csak piszkálom a sajátomat, egyelőre nem látok neki, inkább mosolyogva figyelem Ryoga reakcióját, akinek a döbbenettől megáll a kezében a villa. Aztán elvörösödik, még sosem láttam ezelőtt ennyire zavartnak.   
– De ez Tsurugi! Ha vele vagyok, olyan, mintha egyenesen a vesémbe látna, képtelenség, hogy elhívjam randizni – ellenkezik, mire átnyúlok az asztalon, és megpaskolom a kézfejét.   
– Ha nekem sikerült elérnem Rynknél, hogy randizzon velem, akkor benned is biztos van annyi erő, hogy elmenj egyre Tsurugival – bátorítom, de látom, hogy még mindig tele van kétségekkel, amelyek mardossák belülről. Felsóhajtok. Lime ekkor megmoccan a széken, és beleöklöz Ryoga vállába, aki sziszegve tapogatja az ütés helyét.   
– El fogsz menni vele randizni, különben kapsz még egyet, világos? – sziszegi. – Megdugott, na és? Belezúgtál, na és? Te kurvára nem ilyen vagy, Ryoga! Menj oda hozzá, hívd el, egyetek vagy igyatok valamit, aztán smárold le! Ne játszd a hősszerelmest, amúgy is elbasznád, de csak bejön neki benned valami, mert különben nem dugott volna meg.   
Lime a kis beszéde után felhörpinti a maradék kávéját, és Reikire pillanat, aki tátott szájjal mered a jelenetre, ám az énekes szúrós nézésétől becsukja a száját, és visszatér a sütijéhez. Rendben, Lime fogjuk rá, hogy egy csettintéssel megoldotta Ryoga problémáját, de azért még neki is van egy keresztje.   
– Szóval – kezdek bele –, eddig Kazuki a szeretőd volt, de beléd zúgott, ami neked nem tetszik. Tudni akarom, miért, vagy inkább nem?   
Lime felvonja a szemöldökét, végül lassan bólint egyet.   
– Nem titok. Az exem megcsalt, több hónapon át, és hiába vágtam párszor a fejéhez, tagadta az egészet. Volt olyan is, hogy arra jöttem haza, hogy felcipelt egy csajt a lakásunkra, és mihelyst hallottam, ahogy a lány nyög, mint egy fürdős kurva, elmentem otthonról. Másnap szakítottunk. Azóta nem nagyon bízom meg másokban, így Kazukinak is csak azt engedtem, hogy dugjon. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy kaját csinál nekem, meg többet akar, baszd meg! – fakad ki, aztán morogva túrni kezdi a sütijét.   
– Hívd fel! – mondom, és már nyitná a száját, amikor Reiki és Ryoga egyszerre intik le, és kíváncsian néznek rám. Lime láthatóan tiszta ideg.   
– Beszéld meg vele! Már csak a karrieretek miatt is, mert ha a fejesek xaa-xaa és Kizu koncertet akarnak, az egyrészt rettentő kínos lesz, másrészt pedig nem fogjátok tudni maximálisan odatenni magatokat, ha feszültség van a bandák között.   
Lime állkapcsa megfeszül, folyamatosan fürkész, így végül bekapok egy falat sütit, hogy eltereljem a figyelmemet róla.   
– Most! – szólal meg ekkor Reiki. Értetlenül meredünk rá, mire lenyeli az utolsó falatot is, és pontosít.   
– Hívd fel most! Ha nem teszed meg azonnal, akkor otthon mindenféle kifogást fogsz majd keresni.   
Lime orrcimpái megremegnek, majd előkapja a telefonját, és miközben végig ránk mered, vakon feloldja azt. Telefonálni kezd, a szemét lesüti, mi pedig csendben eszünk tovább Ryogával, a villáink koccanásain kívül mást nem hallani, csak a telefon halk búgását, amikor is Lime hirtelen megszólal.   
– Hello, csak azért kereslek, mert…   
Csend. Az ajkaiba harap, és futólag ránk pillant, mielőtt újra az ölét kezdené tanulmányozni.   
– Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni. Amit a múltkor csináltam. Fasz voltam. Aha. Oké. Vágom. Akkor ott leszek.   
Leteszi a telefont, és a zsebébe túrva leszámol egy kis pénzt, majd felpattan, és köszönés nélkül a fogasok felé viharzik. Az ajtó kattan, mi pedig döbbent fejjel meredünk a Lime helyén maradt pénzre. A süti és a kávé ára. Reiki ocsúdik fel először, és kuncogva issza meg a maradék kávéját.   
– Szerintem Lime nem is annyira reménytelen – jelenti ki, mire Ryoga is észbe kap, és cinkosan néz a gitárosra.   
– Mesélj egy kicsit Kyounosukéről!   
Az asztalra könyökölök, és Ryogával együtt megpróbáljuk megoldani Reiki esetét is. Már csak az a kérdés, mi lesz velem és Rynkkel azon a randin.


	9. 9. Lime

Fogalmam sincs, mégis mi a francot keresek megint Kazuki lakásának ajtajában. Ráadásul nem dugni jöttem, és ami ebben az egészben a legfurcsább, hogy akkor fogalmam sincs, miért vagyok itt. Amiket a telefonban mondott nekem… Reiya nincs otthon, beszéljük meg rendesen, főz vacsorát. Belementem, de fasz se tudja, miért. Mindegy, most már itt vagyok, ő pedig kinyitja előttem az ajtót, és beljebb invitál. Leveszem a kabátomat és a sálamat, a fogasra akasztom őket. Egy zöldszínű pulóvert és egy farmert viselek, a zoknim Spongyabobos. Rohadtul nem úgy öltöztem, ahogy eddig szoktam, amikor hozzájövök. A farmer nem feszül a fenekemre, a felsőből nem lóg ki a kulcscsontom. Kazuki végigmér, neki is feltűnik, hogy teljesen más vagyok, mint eddig. Ő ugyanolyan. Fehér póló, melegítőnadrág, fekete zokni, a haja kócos. A picsába is, úgy érzem magam, mint aki egészen idáig átverte őt.   
– Megint csináltam tamagoyakit, múltkor szeretted, ugye? Van hozzá krumpli saláta és miso leves is – magyarázza, miközben a konyhájukba terel. A pultra téved a tekintetem. Sokszor döntött neki, miközben csókolóztunk. Elfordítom a fejemet, és leülök az asztalhoz. A leves még gőzölög, nemrég merhette ki. Helyet foglal velem szemben, és miután összecsaptuk a kezünket, enni kezdünk. Ahogy lassan falatozom, rájövök, hogy ha valamiben nem annyira szerencsétlen, akkor az a főzés és a szex. Miután végzünk, feláll, és a mosogatóba rakja a tányérokat, majd visszaül, ezúttal az oldalamon lévő székre.   
– Lime – sóhajt fel, a tekintete a földön, aztán a szemembe néz. – Ez nem működik így tovább.  
Na. Ne. Mintha erre nem jöttem volna rá akkor, amikor Reiya kibaszott a lakásból! Bólintok.  
– Igen, igazad volt abban, hogy beléd szerettem. Még most is szeretlek.  
Már nyitnám a számat, hogy mondjak valami sértőt, valami igazán Lime-sat, de Kazuki a kezemre teszi a kezét, és ezzel egy varázsütésre elhallgattat. Az ajkain ábrándos, féloldalas mosoly.   
– Gyönyörű vagy, bár igen, vannak hibáid, heves vagy és makacs, de… Ezeket mind szeretem benned. Tudtam, hogy ez csak szex, viszont annyira beléd bolondultam közben, hogy a végére már nem igazán akartam tartani magamat a feltételekhez. Azt hittem, talán azzal, ha kicsit többet viszek bele, lehet esélyem nálad, de hiba volt.   
Hallgatom a szavait, ám nem nagyon fogom fel, mégis mire akar kilyukadni. Annyira furcsa… Szerelmes belém. Végiggondolom, ami történt az elmúlt hónapokban, ahogy csókolt, ahogy ölelt, aztán megrázom a fejem.   
– Kazuki – sóhajtok fel. – Tudod, miért nem megyek bele egyetlen kapcsolatba sem?   
Megrázza a fejét, a kezével továbbra is az enyémet simogatja. Valamelyest jól is esik. Mi a fasz van velem?   
– Az előző barátom hónapokig csalt, és akárhányszor a szemére vetettem, csak legyintett. Végül elegem lett belőle, és szakítottunk. Nem bízom benned sem. Mert mi van, ha jön egy helyesebb srác, vagy egy csinosabb lány, és kezdődik az egész elölről? Nem akarom megint átélni ugyanazt, hogy hazamegyek, és érzem a tömény női parfüm szagát.  
Miközben beszélek, a szavak egyre gyorsabban törnek elő belőlem, végül már a könnyeimmel küszködök. Nem nézek Kazukira. Mióta szakítottam a barátommal, nem sírtam senki előtt. Most mégis olyan vagyok, mint egy hisztis picsa.   
– Bolond lennék megcsalni téged.  
Kazuki tenyere az arcomon van, a keze meleg, az első könnycseppek a hüvelykjét érik. Finoman elmorzsolja őket, és lágyan megemeli az államat.   
– Vártam rád. Ha kell, még várni fogok. Szeretnék az lenni az életedben, akiben maximálisan megbízhatsz, szeret és óv téged. Tudom, hogy sokszor bosszantalak, haszontalannak, ügyetlennek tűnök, de szeretlek, Lime.   
Megcsókol. Hirtelen nem jut eszembe semmi gúnyos megjegyzés, a dühös szavak nem akarnak a számra kúszni. Átkarolom a nyakát, és közelebb húzódok hozzá, engedem, hogy a durvaságok mögé csomagolt sebzett énem előbújjon belőlem, és Kazuki karjai közé olvadjon. A csók bizsergeti a hasamat, ezúttal az ágyékom mozdulatlan, nem gondolok a szexre. Nem akarok szexet. Még csak most veszem észre, mennyire szélesek, izmosak Kazuki vállai, az ajkai puhák. Amikor elválunk egymástól, pihegve meredek rá.   
– Nem kell most válaszolnod – mondja, az orrával megböki a nyakamat, majd összedönti a homlokunkat. – Várok rád.   
Bólintok. Kezd kitisztulni a könnyektől homályos látásom, de az agyamat mintha valami ismerős köd lepné el. Összeszorítom a számat.   
– Köszönöm – motyogom. – Adj egy kis időt, kérlek. Vigyél el randizni. Lássuk meg, hogyan működik ez kettőnk közt.   
Nem értem, mégis miért jönnek elő belőlem ezek a szavak, de Kazuki bólint, és csókot ad a homlokomra, majd egy rövidet nyom a számra. Az ajkaim lüktetnek.   
– Rendben. Sétálunk a hétvégén? – kérdi.   
– Az jó lesz. Majd felhívlak és egyeztetünk.  
Lassan felállok a székről, majd kimegyek az előszobába, Kazuki a nyomomban. Nézi, ahogy felöltözöm, amikor pedig bizonytalanul megállok előtte, igazít egyet a sálamon, és magához húzva átölel.   
– Akkor majd megbeszéljük a randit, ugye? – motyogja a hajamba.   
– Igen, persze.   
Elmosolyodom, és belélegzem az illatát. Mintha kicseréltek volna, és Kazuki összetörte volna a kemény burkot, amelyet magam köré építettem. Elhúzódom tőle egy kicsit, és ezúttal én csókolom meg. A gerincem bizsereg, ujjaimmal a pólójába markolok, ahogy lehúzom magamhoz. Motozást hallok magam mögül, és mikor a csóktól mámorosan fordulok hátra, Reiyával találom magamat szemben, aki összehúzott szemekkel méreget. Hirtelen visszatér belém a köcsög Lime, és rádörrenek.   
– Nyugodtan túrd át a kukát használt gumi után, nem dugtunk.   
Hallom, ahogy Kazuki horkant, és amikor rápillantok, a mosolyát próbálja visszafojtani. Visszanézek Reiyára.   
– Legyen szép estétek! – mondom, majd elmegyek mellette, és kilépek az ajtón. Még hallom, ahogy idegesen magyarázni kezd Kazukinak, akinek nyugodt dörmögése keveredik Reiya sziszegésével. Lebaktatok a lépcsőházban, és kilépve az utcára ráeszmélek, mennyire elszaladt az idő. Megnézem a telefonom kijelzőjét. Este kilenc. Faszom. Reiki már biztosan otthon van.   
Amikor hazaérek, és levetem a kabátomat, Reiki hangját hallom a nappaliból. Belépek, és látom, hogy telefonál, az arcán fülig érő vigyor. Bontja a vonalat, és rám néz, olyan, mint egy nagy gyerek, akinek minden karácsonyi kívánsága teljesülni látszik.  
– Randizni megyek Kyounosuvel! – dalolja vidáman. – Holnap délelőtt elmegyünk teázni, aztán Disneylandbe.  
Elnevetem magam, és lehuppanok mellé a kanapéra. Átkarolom a vállát, a vigyorom kiszélesedik.   
– Én is randizni megyek a hétvégén – utánzom a lányosan vinnyogó hangját. A mosolya hirtelen eltűnik, értetlenül mered rám.   
– Ugratsz – motyogja.   
Megrázom a fejemet, a mosolyom ezúttal őszinte.   
– Kazukival megyek sétálni.   
Hirtelen a kanapén fekve találom magamat, Reiki pedig az egyik díszpárnával áll neki csapkodni.   
– Mégis miről beszéltem, beszéltünk neked idáig? Hogy hívd fel! Felhívtad, elrohantál, most meg visszajössz, hogy randizni fogtok, mondd el mi történt!  
A végére lecsillapodik, a párna a helyére kerül, és kipirultan ülünk fel.   
– Mondta, hogy beszéljük meg személyesen, vacsorázzak vele. Megint elmondta, hogy szeret, én pedig elmeséltem neki az exemet. Csókolóztunk. Azt mondta, várni fog rám, amíg döntök kettőnkről – sóhajtok.   
– Lime – fogja meg a vállaimat –, ez most sikerülni fog. Sikerülnie kell.   
Bólintok, aztán észhez térek, és én is elkapom a vállait.   
– Reiki, ez most sikerülni fog. Sikerülnie kell.   
Rám mosolyog.


	10. 10. Ryoga

Tsurugi ismét tűpontos. Ikuma és Reiki addig-addig piszkáltak, hogy végül ott helyben felhívtam, és lebeszéltünk egy találkozót mára, az utolsó szabadnapunkra. Randi. Palacsintázni fogunk, ráadásul ugyanabban a kávézóba, ahol tegnap is voltam a srácokkal, ugyanis hirtelen nem jutott eszembe más hely.   
Amikor befordulok a szűk utcába, Tsurugi szövetkabátos alakja akkor cövekel le a cégér alatt. A karórámra pillantok. Négy. Hihetetlen ez az ember! Amikor megállok előtte, biccent egyet, ám mielőtt még nyitnám az ajtót, hogy bemehessünk, elkapja a karomat a levegőben, és a szemembe néz. Idegesen nyelek egyet. Erről beszéltem Lime-nak! Mintha egyenesen a csontvelőmig hatolna a tekintete. Megborzongok.   
– Ezt az első randit én állom – mondja, mire döbbenten kikerekednek a szemeim. Egy szót sem szóltam arról, hogy ez egy randi lenne! Tsurugi mégis elmosolyodik, majd előzékenyen kinyitja az ajtót, és maga elé enged. Kábultan lépek be a kávézóba, és a fogasra akasztom a kabátomat, a sálamat és a sapkámat pedig az ujjába gyűröm. Körbenézek. Az U-alakú helyiségben a jobb oldali szárnynál mintha lenne egy üres asztal, eldugott, két főre. Már épp fordulnék Rugihoz, hogy javasoljam neki, de ő megelőz, és megindul felé.   
Követem az asztalhoz, közben én is odabiccentek a felszolgálóknak. Az egyik lány meghajol felénk, aztán int egyet, hogy türelem, máris jön. Addig Tsurugival leülünk az asztalhoz. Én a fal felőli székre, ő velem szemben, háttal a kávézó többi részének.   
– Honnan veszed, hogy randin vagyunk? – kérdezem, próbálva leplezni a döbbenetemet az iménti kijelentése végett. Rugi előre nyúl, és megfogja az asztalon nyugvó kezemet, a hüvelykjével az ujjaimat cirógatja, a tekintete elkapja az enyémet.   
– Gondolkoztam a kérdéseden. Hogy mit érezhettél. Aztán gondolkoztam azon is, hogy én hogyan érezhettem. A válaszaim alapján ez egy randevú – mondja.   
Hirtelen egy árnyék magasodik felém, mire megrezzenek, és elkapom a tekintetemet Tsurugiról. A felszolgálólány az, mosolyogva néz ránk, én pedig elvörösödöm, ugyanis Tsurugi még mindig a kezemet fogja, de nem zavartatja magát. Felnéz a húszas évei elején járó lányra, majd két forró csokit rendel és egy vaníliapudingos palacsintát, mielőtt rám nézne. Egy pillanatra azt sem tudom, hol vagyok, aztán benyögöm az elsőt, ami eszembe jut: fagyis palacsinta. A lány felír mindent, majd meghajol, és távozik.   
– Biztos jó ötlet itt fogni a kezemet? – sziszegem, a fejem még mindig pipacsvörös lehet, legalábbis úgy érzem, mintha egy kandallót szemlélnék közvetlen közelről. Tsurugi felvonja a szemöldökét.  
– Félsz? – kérdezi.   
Megrázom a fejemet.   
– Nem, csak a lány is úgy nézett ránk…   
Tsurugi halkan felnevet, és megcsóválja a fejét, majd összefűzi az ujjainkat az asztal közepén.   
– Ryoga. Megcsókolni is szeretnélek majd. És nem érdekelnek az emberek, hogy ki mit gondol, mennyire bámul.   
Most nekem szalad fel a szemöldököm, de a döbbenettől. Meg akar csókolni? Mégis mi a franc történt, amíg nem találkoztunk? Milyen válaszokat kapott a kérdéseire? Tudja, hogy belé vagyok esve? És mi van azzal, ami ő érez?   
– Rugi, te most járni szeretnél velem?  
– Lássuk csak – töpreng. – Te mit szeretnél?   
Csodálkozva nézek rá a kérdése után. Mit szeretnék? Még nem gondolkoztam azon, hogy mit szeretnék.   
– Téged.   
A szó hirtelen hagyja el a számat, mielőtt még alaposan átrághatnám, magyarázhatnám. Tsurugi elmosolyodik, és lenéz a kezünkre. Nem tudom, mi jár a fejében, csak a mosolyát látom, ahogy a szemei körül összegyűlnek a nevetőráncok. Aztán felnéz rám, felemelkedik a helyéről, áthajol az asztalon, az ajkai az enyémek felett lebegnek, majd lágyan és röviden megcsókol. Amikor meglátom a pincérlány türelmesen várakozni az asztal mellett, lehajtom a fejemet, és az ölembe ejtett kezeimet kezdem el tanulmányozni. Biztosan látta.   
Amikor leteszi elém a palacsintát, biccentek, aztán kissé esetlenül megfogva a villát, enni kezdek. Tsurugi közben kecsesen tartja az evőeszközt, és lassan falatozik a palacsintájából. Engem néz, mosolyog.   
– Zavarban vagy? – kérdezi, és meg sem várva a válaszomat, folytatja. – Nyugi, semmi gond. Százan is láthatnak minket csókolózni, de csak te meg én fogjuk tudni, hogy valójában mi is zajlik le köztünk.   
Miután megettük a palacsintákat, és elszürcsöltük a gőzölgő forró csokikat, Tsurugi feláll, és megindul a pult felé, én a nyomában. Kéri a számlát, fizet, majd odamegyünk a fogasokhoz, felöltözünk, és kilépünk a kávézóból. Kint már sötét van, csak az utcalámpák fénye világítja meg a környéket. Tsurugi tenyere az enyémbe csúszik, kézen fogva indulunk meg az utcákon. Látszólag nincs semmi célunk, csak a kevésbé népes területeket rójuk, miközben akarva akaratlanul is közelebb bújok Rugihoz. Végül elengedi a kezemet, és átkarolja a derekamat, úgy megyünk tovább. Úgy egy óra után érjük el a házamat, és állunk meg az ajtóban. Ekkor egy hirtelen mozdulattal szembefordít magával, és megcsókol, szinte lehetetlenül közel préseli egymáshoz a testünket. Belenyögök a csókba, hagyom, hogy az ajkaimat falja, átkarolom a nyakát, mire ő elszakad tőlem, az arcomra nyom apró csókokat, a járomcsontomat ízleli, belenyal a nyakam hajlatába, végigköveti az inat a nyelvével, amennyire tudja a sálamtól, amelyet kissé lejjebb húz rajtam.   
– Rugi – sóhajtom. – Csináljuk!   
Felmordul a fülem mellett.   
– Nem akarom annyira elsietni, Ryoga. Most nem.   
– De most emlékeznék is rá. Minden egyes részletére – mondom. Csend, csak a szuszogását érzem a nyakamnál, az ágyékom feszes.   
– Nyisd ki az ajtót!   
Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok fel, és a zsebembe túrva előhalászom a kulcsomat. Tsurugi elenged, hogy beengedhessem magunkat, ám mihelyst zárul mögöttünk az ajtó, újból nekem esik, kihámoz a kabátból, és a sálból, a földre szórja őket. Rugi, akinek a rend és fegyelem a két jelszava, a földre dobja előbb a saját, majd az én kabátomat. A falnak nyom, a keze a fenekemre simul, nyelve a nyakamat kóstolgatja, végül egy mozdulattal leveszi rólam a fehér garbómat, és a mellbimbóimra hajol, majd letérdel előttem, a köldökömet kényezteti, miközben letolja rólam a nadrágot. Fújtat, amikor észreveszi, hogy a cipőm útját állja, és mindkettőnk bakancsától megszabadul. A combomra hajol, néhány folt még most is haloványan látszik, felnyögök, amikor az ajkai a bőrömre tapadnak, szívni kezd előbb ott, majd a hasamra tér, és egy vöröses folt ékeskedik a köldököm mellett.   
Talpra áll, megragadja a kezemet, és a hálóm felé húz, ahol elenged, az ágyamra fekszik. Egy darabig bizonytalanul toporgok, majd föléje magasodok, és vetkőztetni kezdem, csókokat hagyva végig a testén, aztán gyengéden az államhoz nyúl, és felhúz magához, hogy csókolhasson. Közben megfordít bennünket, lehúzza az alsómat, a sajátját is lerúgja.   
Hamarosan csillogó szemekkel, nyögdécselve nézek fel Tsurugira, a lábaimat a dereka köré fonom, ő pedig zihálva néz le rám. Hirtelen elmosolyodik, majd a fülemhez hajol:  
– Tudod, mi volt a válasz?   
– Nem.  
– Veled akarok lenni.


	11. 11. Reiki

A hajamat igazgatom a fürdőben, miközben Lime az ajtófélfának támaszkodva piszkálja a körmét. Érzem, hogy a nyelve hegyén van egy kikívánkozó gúnyos megjegyzés, csak épp mérlegel, hogy össze akar-e velem kapni. Felsóhajtok.  
– Mondd!   
Lime szintén sóhajt.   
– Ne görcsölj már annyit! Jó a hajad – mondja. Meglepetten fordulok felé. Mondjuk, mióta visszajött Kazukitól, mintha teljesen kicserélték volna. Persze, néha még visszajön a régi Lime, és olyankor olyan, mint anno a háztartástan tanárom, amikor klimaxos volt, de többnyire csendesebb és kedvesebb.   
Leteszem a hajvasalót, és az ajkamat harapdálva nézem magamat a tükörben. Oké. Jó lesz ez. Meg tudom csinálni. Megszorítom a mosdókagyló szélét, majd elengedem, és Lime-ra nézek. Halál nyugodt, egy elnyűtt farmer van rajta, és egy szürke pulcsi Macska-felirattal. Ahhoz képest, milyen göncökben szokott Kazukihoz járni, meglep, mennyire szolid. Feszengeni kezd a pillantásom alatt, majd felmordul.  
– Mit bámulsz?  
– Más vagy.  
Elmosolyodom. Kezdem kapizsgálni, miért tűnt el a szűk farmer.   
– Menj, mindjárt tizenegy van – int a fejével a tükör fölé akasztott órára. Odapillantok, nyelek egyet, és remegő lábakkal sétálok ki a fürdőből. Alig tudom bekötni a bakancsomat, a pufi kabátom cipzárja pedig keservesen akar csak felkúszni a nyakamig. Elbújok a sálam mögé, felcsapok egy sapkát, és Lime-ra pillantok, aki közben szintén elkezdte a cipőjét húzni. Leguggolok mellé, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve puszit nyomok az arcára.   
– Négyfele itthon vagyok, oké? Sok sikert! – mondom, és ő is sok sikert kíván, majd lesétálok a társasház elé. Kyounosuke már ott van, épp egy cigarettát olt el, és dob bele a ház közös szemetesébe. Amikor mellélépek, rám mosolyog, majd magához ölel, mintha az elmúlt napok meg sem történtek volna. Úgy, mint régen.   
– Szia, Rei-chan! – nevet rám. – Mehetünk?   
Bólintok, és szorosan egymás mellett sétálva indulunk meg a teaházba, amelyet előre lebeszéltünk tegnap telefonon. Amikor hazaértem, és láttam, hogy van egy nem fogadott hívásom tőle, először nem akaródzott visszahívnom, aztán végül úgy döntöttem, miért ne. Lehet, a teázást akarja lemondani. De mégsem. Amikor felvette, azt mondta, hogy gondolkozott, és szeretné, ha randiznék vele ma, mit szólnék a tea után Disneylandhez. Belementem. Csak tudnám, mégis mi történt a fejében, hogy hirtelen randizni akar velem.   
A teaházhoz érve felkuncogok. Mondta, hogy tematikus, és szerinte szeretni fogom, de erre azért nem gondoltam volna. Cinnamon karaktere köré van építve minden, a Sanrio-s nyuszi figura a teaház arca. Minden pasztellszínekben úszik, dominál a kék és a barna, és miután a fogasokra akasztottuk a kabátjainkat, kuncogva ülök le az egyik kettes asztalhoz, Kyounosukével szemben. Vigyorogva nézek körbe. Kis sunyi! Tudja, mennyire odavagyok a Sanrio-figurákért.   
– Tetszik? – kérdezi Kyounosu, a hangja izgatottan cseng. Hevesen bólogatni kezdek, a szemeim csillognak.  
– Nagyon!   
Amikor a pincérnő is Cinnamon-mintás ruhában jön ki, elénk téve a cuki nyuszival dekorált itallapokat, a mosoly az arcomra köt, a magaslábú székről lelógnak a lábaim, kalimpálok velük, ahogy a menüt böngészem. Van pár sütijük is a tea mellett, forró csoki, kávé is van a kínálatban. Elcsábulok egy macaronra és egy narancstea mellett döntök. Amikor visszajön a pincérnő, leadjuk a rendelést, aztán egy darabig csendben ülünk. Csak a többi vendég élénk beszélgetése és a kanalak koccanása hallatszódik.   
Egyszerre ered meg a nyelvünk, egymás szavába vágva beszélgetünk még akkor is, amikor kihozzák a teát és a sütimet.   
– Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttél velem – sóhajt Kyounosu, mielőtt belekortyolna a teájába.  
– Én is örülök, de… – Összeszalad a szemöldököm. – Miért módosítottál randira? Azt hittem, hetero vagy. Legalábbis, a kis cetlid erre utalt.   
Lesüti a szemét, és idegesen felnevet.   
– Volt már veled valaha olyan, hogy ragaszkodtál valamihez, aztán jött valaki, és akaratlanul is a teljes erejéből cibálni kezdett az ellenkező irányba? – kérdi.  
Felvont szemöldökkel rázom meg a fejemet. Sejtem, mire próbál utalni, de nem értem. Ha annyira cibáltam volna, akkor visszacsókolt volna, és nem tett volna úgy minden előtte lévő alkalommal, mintha totál sügér lenne a flörthöz.  
– Már nem is tudom, mikor volt az, amikor először a combomra tetted a kezedet, én pedig elkezdtem ezt a bugyuta színjátékot. Úgy tettem, mint akire semmiféle hatással nincs az egész, holott akárhányszor megérintettél, bújtál, mindig belebizseregtem legbelül. Csak… Nem akartam elhinni, hogy egy férfi ilyet vált ki belőlem, mert előtte még sosem… Érted, nem?   
Bólintok, kíváncsian hallgatom. Hát mégsem múltak el nyomtalanul a próbálkozásaim!   
– Amikor meg akartál csókolni, meg lefagytam, és azt sem tudtam, miket beszélek. Nem álltam még készen arra, hogy szembenézzek ezzel az egésszel, muszáj volt valamit tennem, de arra nem gondoltam, hogy téged ez hogyan érinthet. Aztán beszéltem a bátyámmal.  
Elkerekednek a szemeim. Yuutarou és én jóban vagyunk, néha el szoktunk menni ide-oda, pizzázni, vagy csak a srácokkal közösen, jön Yutori is a Pentagonból meg LiN a UNiTE-ból, aztán mi négyen rengeteget tudunk egymásról. Így tudom azt is, hogy Yuutarou meleg és Coyomival él együtt, a Lydiar volt énekesével. Sejtem, miről beszélhettek, azt is, hogy valószínűleg Yuu-kunnak köszönhetem, hogy Kyounosu most itt van velem.   
– Felnyitotta a szememet, és…   
Átnyúl az asztalon, az üres pohár mellett pihenő kezemre teszi a kezét, a hüvelykje az enyémet cirógatja.   
– Te vagy a második, aki tudni fogja, hogy biszex vagyok. És az első srác, aki megdobogtatta a szívemet.   
Előre hajol, át az asztalon, de csak a homlokomra nyom egy puszit. Ennyi bőven elég. Egymásra mosolygunk. Fizetünk, kifizeti az enyémet is, aztán amíg elindulunk a metró felé, egymásba karolva beszéljük meg, hogy legközelebb én fizetek, de onnantól fogva majd külön-külön, mert az mindkettőnknek sokkalta kényelmesebb.   
Amikor Disneylandbe érünk, egy óra van, és az a macaron nem tett túl sok szolgálatot, így egyből kajálással indítunk, és egy darabig hanyagoljuk a pörgő, forgó, ugráló játékokat, inkább csak megyünk, még mindig egymásba karolva. Nevetünk, úgy, ahogy régen, de most van az egészben valami bensőséges, valami, ami miatt úgy érzem, mintha az az esetlen csók meg sem történt volna. Rengeteg mindent kipróbálunk, amikor úgy érezzük, hogy már nem hánynánk össze a fél parkot. Óriáskerék, hajókázás, hullámvasút, körhinta… Végig nevetjük az egész napot, és amikor a metrón állva begurulunk a lakásomhoz legközelebbi állomásra, az álla a fejem búbján pihen, a karjai körülöttem. Néhányan megbámulnak, bele is pirulok, és zavartan esünk ki a metróból, kéz a kézben.   
Amíg a társasház elé nem érünk, megint be nem áll a szánk, még ott is vagy fél órát dumálunk.   
– Örülök, amiért jól sikerült ez a randi. Szeretném megpróbálni… Még nem járni szeretnék veled, csak kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire működne ez kettőnk közt. Bár van egy sejtésem – mondja Kyounosu, az utolsó szavakat pedig már a fülembe suttogja. Megborzongok, amikor átkarolja a derekamat, az ajkai előbb a homlokomon, az orromon, végül a számra talál. A csókja lágy, mégis perzsel, ezúttal úgy simulunk össze, mintha nem is az első csókunk lenne, régi ismerősként köszönti a nyelvem az övét.   
Ajtócsapódásra rebbenünk szét, a fejem pipacsvörös lehet, Kyounosu orcáin is rózsás foltok ülnek. Aztán leesik az állam.   
Kazuki alakja suhan el mellettünk, köszön mindkettőnknek, bár látszik, hogy zavarban van, és a kabátját összehúzva siet el a metró felé.   
– Drukkolj – morgom, a csókunk varázsa még mindig él bennem, de a düh és izgatottság háttérbe szorítja.   
Kyounosuke felvonja a szemöldökét, átkarol, és a fejemre hajtja a sajátját.   
– Hm?   
– Hogy Lime nem baszta el. Mert akkor halálra csikizem.  
Kyounosu egy darabig értetlenül pislog rám, aztán látom, hogy leesik neki, és hitetlenkedve felkacag.   
– Legyen szép estéd, tökmag! – mosolyog, majd egy utolsó csókot nyom a számra, én pedig boldogan, mégis feszültségtől remegve lépek be a társasházba.


	12. 12. Ikuma

– Akkor hat, ugye?   
A tarkómat vakarva állok az előszobában, beöltözve, mint valami medve. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy hatra vagy hétre beszéltem meg a randit Rynkkel, így felhívtam. Kuncog, amikor megosztom vele feledékenységemet, végül megbeszéljük, hogy elmegyek elé a lakásához. Még sosem jártam nála, de tudom, hogy Lunéval lakik együtt. A bárány. Imádom a Grimoire tematikáját, és látszik Rynken, hogy nagyon büszke a bandájára. Egyediek, azt meg kell hagyni, bár nem annyira népszerűek, mint az ember várná, de hisznek magukban, és ez bőven elég.   
Amikor odaérek a megadott címre, Rynk már vár. Szinte teljesen eltűnik a hatalmas sálja mögött, a kezeit a fekete szövetkabátja zsebébe süllyesztette, a fején szőrös kapucni. Nagyon aranyosan fest, én pedig akaratlanul is elmosolyodom, ahogy mellé lépek.   
– Szervusz, Rynk-kun! – vigyorgok rá, látom, ahogy a sál mögött elmosolyodik.   
– Ikuma-san – hajol meg egy picit. Megforgatom a szemeimet.   
– Csak Ikuma – pillantok rá kissé idegesen, de csak szórakozottan bólint egyet. Hiába, Rynk nehéz eset. Úgy döntöttem, valami igazán különlegessel fogom meglepni, hogy semmiképpen ne mondhasson élből nemet egy második randira. A házmester nem tud semmit, és remélem, hogy nem fog minket meglepni a tetőn. Amikor a lakásom elé érünk, Rynk felvonja a szemöldökét.   
– Nálad fogunk randizni?   
Hallom a hangján, hogy nem nagyon rajong az ötletért, kissé csalódott, így próbálom menteni a helyzetet, anélkül, hogy elrontanám a meglepetést.   
– Fogjuk rá.   
Rynk nem ellenkezik, így megindulunk a lépcsőházban, viszont amikor nem állunk meg a negyediken, hanem csak a tetőre vezető feljárónál, megtorpan. Érdeklődve nézek rá, ő pedig gyanakvó pillantásokkal méreget.   
– Mire készülsz? – kérdi, mire vállat vonok, és bíztatóan rá mosolygok.   
– Meglepetés a tetőn. De többet nem mondhatok, mert akkor ugye már nem meglepetés.  
Rynk vállat von, és kilép utánam a tetőre. Minden úgy van, ahogy hagytam. Egy vörös pléd van kiterítve, rajta párnák, egy üveg bor, poharak, mellettük dobozokban, kendőkbe bugyolálva az étel, amit sebtében csináltam magunknak még koradélután: teriyakis csirke pirított krumplival. Egyből Rynkre pillantok, hogy láthassam a reakcióját. A szája résnyire nyitva, a szemei csillognak, a kezeit ökölbe szorítja a teste mellett, ahogy nézi az előkészített dolgokat. Megleptem. Alig bírok visszafojtani egy apró mosolyt. Óvatosan közelebb lépek Rynkhez, és a füléhez hajolok.  
– Tetszik? – mormogom.   
Összerezzen, és egy aprót bólint. Beléje karolok, és a plédhez vezetem, ahol leültetem az egyik párnára, én pedig helyet foglalok a másikon. Az üveghez nyúlok, majd a poharakhoz, és töltök magunknak italt. Koccintunk, Rynk pedig ha csak haloványan is, de rám mosolyog, mielőtt kortyolna egyet a borból. Ekkor a kezembe veszem a dobozokat, kicsomagolom őket, felnyitom a fedelüket. Még meleg az étel, így az egyik dobozt Rynknek adom, az evőpálcikákat, amelyeket a kendőkbe tűztem, pedig feléje nyújtom.   
– Tudod – mondja hirtelen két falat közt –, megijedtem, amikor azt hittem, hogy a lakásodba megyünk.   
Kérdőn nézek rá.   
– De hiszen már voltál nálam – értetlenkedek.   
– Az oké, de… Azt hittem, hogy máshogy akarsz rávenni, hogy elmenjek veled másodszor is randizni.   
Elvörösödik, és félrenéz. Pislogok párat, alig fogom fel, mégis mire akar kilyukadni, pedig pontosan tudom. A szabad kezemmel megfogom az övét, és mélyen a szemébe nézek.   
– Első randin sosem. Még a másodikon sem. Bízhatsz bennem, nem csak a tested kell – mosolygok rá lágyan. Látom, ahogy küzd magával, próbál szenvtelen maradni, ahogy eddig is, de az arcán a pír egyre mélyebb lesz. Annyira aranyos, ahogy mer végre zavarba jönni! Végül felsóhajt, és az ételért nyúl. Lassan eszünk, közben apróbb, jelentéktelen témákat érintgetve, és a bor is gyorsan fogy. Valamiért nem lep meg, amikor Rynk kissé csiccsesen, kuncogva mászik mellém, és hajtja a fejét a vállamra. Átkarolom a derekát, és hallgatom a fecsegését arról, mennyire szerette gyerekkorában az esti meséket hallgatni farkasokról, baglyokról, bárányokról és nyuszikról, mennyire sajnálja, hogy Amu kilépett tőlük, és a bagoly elrepült, meg minden ilyen csacskaság, miközben az ujjai lassan a kézfejemre találnak, és kézen fogva ülünk tovább. Rám ennyire nem hat a bor, nehezen tudok berúgni is, egyedül a kellemes meleget érzem a bordáim tájékán, de semmi több. Aztán a sok összevisszaság mellett egy különös mondat üti meg a fülemet.   
– Annyira bolond voltam a Grimoire előtt! – sóhajtja. Hümmögök egyet, szorosabban fogja a kezem, az ujjpercei kissé elfehérednek. Visszaszorítok. Keserűen elmosolyodik.   
– A Diementben jöttem rá, hogy annyira nem is nehéz melegnek lenni a visual keiben. Pasik jöttek és mentek az ágyamban, és bár egyikük sem maradt sokáig, csupán egy-két alkalomra, mégis boldog voltam. Vágytak rám, én is rájuk, ennyi volt az egész. De aztán az egyik bandatársam is megkívánt. Belementem, mert akkoriban még nagyon-nagyon fiatal voltam, és nem érdekelt, ki van bennem, amíg ki tudtuk elégíteni egymást. Viszont… Ő durva volt velem. Tényleg durva. Kikötözött, és hiába sírtam, könyörögtem, könyörtelenül döngölt a matracba.  
A hangja elakad, a szeme könnyes, a szorítása szinte már-már fájdalmas.   
– Azóta nem voltam együtt senkivel – suttogja. – Nem merek, mert félek, hogy újra megtörténik ez az egész. Ikuma-san?   
Rám néz. A szemei könnyektől csillognak, én pedig kivételesen nem javítom ki a nevemet.  
– Ha ezentúl minden randiba belemennék, megígéred, hogy sosem használsz ki?   
Bólintok, és magamhoz ölelem. A bor kihozta belőle a legmélyebb gondolatait, Rynket magát, a sebzett fiút, akivel orvul elbántak. Már értem, miért igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a közeledésemet. A helyében én sem bíznék meg másokban olyan könnyedén.   
– Már olyan régóta tetszel – motyogja a mellkasomba, szinte el sem hiszem, hogy ezt hallom. – Csak féltem, mit szólnának az emberek. Hogy megint kurváznának, csak most az idősebb férfiak ágyát melegíteném a szemükben. Bántanának téged is, amiért egy ennyivel fiatalabb férfival vagy együtt, de… Már nem érdekel – szipogja, majd megemeli a fejét, és rám néz.   
Megcsókol. Az ajkai borízűek, puhák és aprók. Ahogy a dereka köré fonom a kezem, érzem, mennyire törékeny is valójában, hiába a vastag kabát. Lágyan beletúrok fekete tincseibe, lelökve ezzel a kapucniját. Lehunyom a szemem, átadom magamat a csóknak, Rynk pedig úgy simul hozzám, hogy minden egyes szavát elhiszem arról, hogy tetszem neki. Régóta. Vajon milyen régóta? Legalább annyi ideje epekedik utánam, mint én utána? Vagy több, kevesebb?   
– Ikuma – sóhajtja a nevemet, miután lassacskán szétválunk.   
– Shhh – csitítom, és összedöntöm a homlokunkat. – Ne mondj semmit, kedves.   
Csókot nyom a számra, mosoly kúszik az ajkaira.   
– Szeretlek – kuncogja. – Még ezt se?  
– Reménytelen vagy – vigyorgok. – Reménytelen, mégis szeretlek. Így, ahogy vagy.


	13. 13. Lime

Miután Reiki elmegy, ledobom magamat a nappaliban a kanapéra. Pár perc, és én is indulhatok. Először megyek randizni, mióta szakítottam az exemmel. Ráadásul egy olyan sráccal megyek randira, akinek azóta a farka kvázi folyton a seggemben volt. Most viszont többet akar tőlem, és azt hiszem, én is tőle. Vagy nem tudom. Nem tudok semmit, és ez kurvára idegesít, és csak remélni merem, hogy a randink után tisztábban látok majd. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy újra bizseregni fogok egy csóktól, és türelmetlenül várom majd a következőt, és láss csodát, amikor teljes harci díszben – kabát, sapka, sál, bakancs – levonulok az utcára, Kazuki rögtön egy szájra puszival köszönt. Megremegek, bár próbálom palástolni. Eddig miért nem volt rám ilyen hatással? Mondjuk, most teljesen máshogy érint, nem a vágyat érzem a mozdulataiban, hanem valami teljesen mást.  
– Merre menjünk? – kérdezi. Vállat vonok. Nekem mindegy, merre megyünk.   
Megindulunk az utcákon, és igyekszünk olyan helyeken sétálni, ahol nem járnak olyan sokan, így egy idő után Kazuki már a kezemet fogja, és úgy megyünk. Egyszerűen csak összevissza, amerre a lábunk visz, közben pedig beszélgetünk. Bandáról, barátokról, szerelmekről. Mindenféléről, és sikerül mellette teljesen felengednem.   
– Azt hiszem tizenhét voltam – morfondírozik, hatalmas hüvelykje lassan forró nyomot éget izzadó tenyerembe.   
– Mi történt akkor? – kérdezek vissza, ő pedig rám mosolyog, azzal a széles, szívmelengető mosolyával, amitől megugrik a szívem. Volt egy Lime, akit összetörtek, és egy kiállhatatlan pöcs lett. És van a mostani Lime, akinek a térde remeg a volt szeretője mosolyától.   
– Akkor csókoltam meg az első srácot. Már a nevére sem emlékszem, annyira felejthető volt az egész, egy esetlen próbálkozás. De azóta tudom, hogy érdekelnek a férfiak. Egy meghatározó pont volt az életemben.   
– Én tizenöt voltam – ismerem be. Még az exemmel, sőt, egyik barátommal sem osztottam meg, milyen volt az első csókom egy pasival. De Kazuki más. Vele merek közvetlenül beszélgetni ilyen témákról. – Viszont én emlékszem a nevére. Az első szerelmem volt, Takuyának hívták. Másfél évig jártunk.   
– Már tizenöt évesen is biztos gyönyörű voltál – kacsint rám Kazuki, én pedig a szabad kezemmel morcosan a vállába öklözöm, de közben mégis mosolygok.   
– Pattanásos volt a hátam – jegyzem meg, mire vállat ránt.   
– A pattanásoknak is megvan a maguk esztétikája.   
Tovább sétálunk és beszélgetünk, közben beugrunk egy kifőzdébe ebédelni, aztán egyszer csak azt veszem észre, hogy már majdnem otthon vagyok. A társasház előtt állunk, kéz a kézben, és úgy fixírozom a bejáratot, mintha bármelyik pillanatban keresztben lenyelhetne. Aztán Kazuki felé fordulok, és megcsókolom. Valamit elszámolok, félrecsúsznak a számítások, ugyanis a csókunkban ezúttal van valami tűz, amitől nem csak a gyomrom és a gerincem, hanem az egész testem bizsereg. Közelebb rántom Kazukit, aki nem ellenkezik, hanem csókol tovább, majd az ajkai hirtelen az állcsontomra tévednek, és puszit nyom a bőrömre. Nem érdekel, hogy a nyílt utcán vagyunk, úgysem jár erre senki.   
– Kazuki – suttogom. – Csinálni akarom.   
A fülemhez hajol, és felmordul, forró lehelete csiklandoz.  
– Biztos? Nem akarok megint csak arra kelleni.   
Hallom a csalódottságot a hangjában, így óvatosan eltolom magamtól, a tenyeremet a mellkasának támasztom, ahogy lábujjhegyre állok, és rövid csókot nyomok a szájára. A sáljával babrálok, igazgatom, közben a cipőjét bámulom. Barna bakancs. Semmi extra. Annyira Kazuki.   
– Szeretkezni szeretnék – mondom ki, de a hangom megbicsaklik, a szavak furcsán törnek elő belőlem. Annyira régen mondtam már ezt bárkinek is, hogy teljesen idegennek érződik. Mégis, kibaszottul vágyok arra, hogy Kazukié lehessek. Ez megrémít. De nem akarok mást, minthogy bennem legyen, kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lenne vele így, hogy már nem csak a testünk van.   
– Rendben.   
A mosolya halovány, mégis sugárzó, én pedig rekordsebességgel engedem be magunkat, húzom fel a lépcsőkön, és már összetapadva esünk be a lakásba. Lerúgjuk a cipőinket, majd kabáttal, sállal esünk be a hálómba, és rá az ágyamra. Ezúttal Kazuki lassú és gyengéd. Óvatosan tapogatózva szabadít meg a ruháktól, csókokkal hinti be a mellkasomat, a combjaimat. Ajkaival lágyan megcirógatja a foltokat is, amelyek még haloványan látszódnak a legutóbbi alkalomról, aztán a nyakamhoz hajol. Önként billentem oldalra a fejemet, ő pedig felemelkedik, és döbbenten néz a szemeimbe. Úgy érzem, mintha égne az arcom a pírtól, a látásom kissé homályos, és megengedek egy halovány mosolyt.   
– Szeretném. Kérlek! – sóhajtom.   
– Feltűnő lesz – feleli, miközben visszahajol a nyakamhoz, és apró csókot hint rá. Felnyögök.   
– Szerinted miért fizetik a sminkeseket? – kérdezem. Felkuncog. Kiáltok, ahogy szívni kezdi a nyakamat, mióta zenélek, még nem nagyon hagytam bárkinek is, hogy megtegye, és Kazuki emlékeztet rá, mennyire kibaszott jó érzés tud lenni. Amikor elhajol a nyakamtól, rá vigyorgok, majd egy gyors mozdulattal szorítok rá a vállára, és próbálom megfordítani magunkat. Segít nekem, így végül én vagyok felette, és szinte egyből a nyakára hajolok.   
– Na! – mordul fel, ahogy szívni kezdem.   
– Sminkes – lehelem a vöröslő bőrre, majd puszit nyomok rá, és a mellkasára támaszkodva, felülök rajta. A fenekem az ágyékának préselődik, kicsit mozgolódom rajta. Mindent megér a látvány, ahogy a vonásai változnak a kéjtől, hallom a nyögéseit keveredni az enyéimmel.   
– Gyere – leheli, és elfektet a mellkasán, az ujja a bejáratomnál matat. Értem, mit szeretne, így felhúzom a térdeimet. Hamarosan már az ágyamon ülünk, én az ölében, a fejemet hol a vállára hajtom, hol pedig a nyakát átkarolva csókolom őt, ahogy a testünk szinkronban mozog. Néha az ajkai elkalandoznak, az arcomat, a kulcscsontomat érintik.   
Végül boldogan terülök el mellette a paplan alatt, a karjai közt pihegek, és úgy érzem, boldogabb már nem is lehetnék. Teljesen más volt, mint az eddigi együttléteink. Bensőségesebb, mélyebb, és valami más, idegen, mégis kellemes bizsergést éreztem és érzek még most is.   
– Menjünk el máskor is randizni – mondom hirtelen. Kazuki hümmög.   
– Persze, szívesen. De nem akarok minden randi végén itt kikötni.  
– Minden második? – ugratom.  
– Telhetetlen vagy.   
– Tudom.   
Felnevet, és belecsókol a tarkómba. Megfordulok, hogy szembenézhessek vele, és azzal a szívdöglesztő mosolyával találom szembe magam.   
– Amúgy is kötelességed kielégíteni a pasidat – bököm meg a mellkasát, és kíváncsian várom, mit fog reagálni erre. Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon tényleg, száz százalékra járna-e velem, és nem vert át egészen idáig. A szemei felcsillannak, és magához húz egy csókra.   
– Szóval azt mondod, hogy járunk? – kérdezi, és nehéz nem kihallani a hangjából az örömöt. Muszáj vigyorognom.   
– Hm, nem is tudom… Akarsz a Kizu mocskos szájú, pukkancs énekesével járni?  
Fölém gördül, és úgy csókol meg ezúttal, a szemeim automatikusan csukódnak be, az agyam kikapcsol.   
– Csalódást kell okoznom. Én csak Lime-val akarok járni – leheli a fülembe, majd ahelyett, hogy visszamászna a helyére, feláll az ágyból, és az órára mutat. Fél négy. Ó, hogy a kurva életbe! Reiki bármikor hazaérhet. Rémülten nézek Kazukira, majd kipattanok az ágyból, és elkapom a csuklóját.   
– Mennyire szeretnéd, hogy Reiki meglásson így? – teszem fel a költői kérdést, mire felhúzza a szemöldökét.   
– Szerintem öltözzünk – mondja, és így is teszünk. Villámgyorsan magunkra rángatjuk a ruhákat, ő egyből sálat, kabátot, bakancsot, és egy kissé talán túlnyújtott csók után a nyakam köré tekeri az én sálamat.   
– Gondolom, nem akarod, hogy Reiki meglássa – magyarázza a foltra utalva, ami a nyakamon hagyott. Bólintok, még egy puszit nyom a számra, és elsétál a lift felé. Fú, de utálom azt a szart! Nem értem, hogyan képes ő vagy Reiki használni. Épp csak elkezdek vizet forralni a konyhában, hogy csináljak valami teát, amikor hallom a bejárati ajtó kattanását. Tényleg egy hajszálon múlt.   
– Lime!   
Reiki dühös.   
– Mi a faszt csináltam megint? – kiáltom vissza. Alig telik el egy perc, amikor becsörtet a konyhába, végigmér, majd lehúzza a sálamat, és összehúzott szemekkel mered a foltra a nyakamon.   
– Reiki. Mi. A. Fasz. Van? – tagolom lassan, ahogy az ujjait megpróbálom lefeszegetni a sálamról, de ő csak áll velem szemben, és bámulja a foltot.   
– Magyarázd meg, mégis miért távozott Kazuki ilyen sietősen, és mi ez itt a nyakadon. Bár sejtem, de szeretném tőled hallani, mielőtt eldöntöm, jobbról vagy balról pofozzalak fel. Esetleg mindkét irányból..? – töpreng. Fújtatok egyet.   
– Szeretkeztem a pasimmal – vigyorgok rá, mire a szemeiből eltűnik az eddigi dühös csillogás, és teljes döbbenet veszi át a helyét.   
– Együtt vagytok?   
– Aha. Ha nem lenne egyértelmű…  
– Az jó. Szerintem lassan mi is.   
Megölelem, Reiki pedig viszonozza.


	14. 14. Vége

Ismét ugyanabban a kávézóban ültek, ahol helyrerakták egymást. Lime lapos pillantásokkal méregette az asztaluk közelébe merészkedő pincéreket és vendégeket, Ryoga feszengve, kerülve a tekinteteket bújt el a kiwis shake-kel megtöltött hatalmas pohara mögött, Reiki mosolyogva lóbálta a lábait, körbe-körbe pillantgatva az arcokon, míg Ikuma az asztalra könyökölve merengett.  
Tulajdonképpen most sem szándékosan futottak össze.  
Lime az estét Kazukinál töltötte – kivételesen szigorúan csak aludtak. Na, jó, azért egy csókcsata még belefért elalvás előtt. Aztán úgy döntött, beugrik ide, mielőtt még hazamenne, de persze út közben összefutott Ryogával, aki épp óravásárlás után tartott hazafelé, és elrángatta magával. A bejáratnál akadtak Ikumába, majd odabent találtak Reikire. Már megint a Sors keze nyúlt bele a dolgokba, és terelte össze őket egy nagy, boldog kupacba. Boldogok voltak, bár kívülről egy csapás reménytelen férfinak látszottak. Aztán Reikinek megeredt a nyelve.  
– Képzeljétek, már háromszor randiztunk Kyounosukével, mióta legutóbb találkoztam veletek! – újságolta vigyorogva. Disneyland óta voltak már sétálni és a tengerpartra is kinéztek. Reiki még sosem csókolózott a tenger mellett naplementében, de ennél romantikusabb dolgot aligha tudott volna elképzelni.  
– Jártok?  
Ikuma szokás szerint váratlanul szólalt meg, mintegy emlékeztetve a többieket arra, hogy amúgy teljességgel jelen van a beszélgetések során, egyszerűen csak bambulós természettel áldották meg.  
– Nem. Legalábbis, még nem – kuncogott Reiki. – Na, és mi lett veled és Rynkkel? – kérdezte mohóan. Erre Lime is elkapta a tekintetét a közelben ólálkodó lánycsoportról, akiket eddig igencsak barátságtalan arckifejezésével próbált távol tartani maguktól, Ryoga pedig izgatottan a szívószálra harapott, mielőtt szürcsölt volna egyet a shake-ből.  
– Semmi extra. Randizgatunk, meg már beavatta a bandáját is, de… Srácok, szeretnénk, ha nem nagyon terjedne a dolog, mert Rynk nagyon fél a korkülönbség miatti mizériától – kérte, mire a többiek egyetértően bólogatni kezdtek. Tudták, hogy ez egy érzékeny téma, így senki sem faggatta tovább Ikumát, aki viszont úgy döntött, kiugrasztja a nyulat a bokorból, és Lime felé fordult.  
– És ti? Múltkor igencsak sietősre vetted a figurát.  
Lime felhorkantott.  
– Együtt vagyunk, ha annyira érdekel.  
Próbálta megjátszani magát, ahogy eddig is tette, de a maszkon már repedések voltak, és olyan gyakran vált meg tőle Kazuki előtt, hogy a régi énje lassacskán az élete többi területén is vissza akarta nyerni a helyét. Nehézkesen bár, de beszélni kezdett. Tudta, hogy kettejük kapcsolata eddig is pletykák tárgya volt, amíg szeretők voltak, de most sem tervezik majd nagyon véka alá rejteni, így mielőtt tévhitek kezdenének terjengeni, úgy döntött, megadja, amit a többiek akarnak.  
– Aznap átbeszéltünk pár dolgot, és utána randiztunk is egyet. Rájöttem, hogy Kazuki más, mint az exem. Nem kihasználni akar, így… Elengedtem magam mellette, aztán arra eszméltem, hogy járunk – magyarázta. – Nem nagy cucc.  
Utóbbit muszáj volt hozzátennie, mielőtt még a többiek azt hinnék, hogy megszabadultak a régi Lime-tól. Bár őszintén szólva, tényleg kezdett beleunni ebbe a kényelmes szerepbe.  
– Mi lefeküdtünk még párszor a randi után – szólalt meg hirtelen Ryoga. – Nem mondtunk ki semmi konkrétat, egyszerűen csak találkozgatunk, néha dugunk. Semmi extra – vonta meg a vállát, mire Lime vállba bokszolta.  
– Úgy beszélsz, mint én – vigyorodott el.  
– Tsurugi nem lehet csak úgy a szeretőd, ha szerelmes vagy belé! – csattant fel Reiki, és átnyúlva az asztalon egy tiszta szívószállal, kortyolt egyet Ryoga shake-jéből, aki előzékenyen nem küldte el a gitárost a francba.  
– Náluk is működött – bökött Ryoga a fejével Lime felé, mire az énekes egyből felhorkantott.  
– Ha annyira működött volna, akkor Kazuki még mindig csak egy lyuknak használna, amit néha megtömhet.  
Ikuma tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett Lime-ra, aki szokás szerint nem zavartatta magát. Ryoga csak szürcsölt egyet a shake-jéből, és ismét vállat rántott.  
– Azt amúgy egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy örökké Rugi szeretője akarok lenni.  
Lime összehúzta a szemét, és hátradőlt.  
– Nagyon helyes! – lóbálta meg Reiki a levegőben a mutatóujját.  
Néma csend. Mindenki a sütijét és az italát piszkálta, volt, aki fogyasztott, volt, aki csak pótcselekvésként bökdösődött a villájával és a szívószállal. Végül Ikuma felsóhajtott, és beszélni kezdett.  
– Lehet, hogy nagyon negatívnak fogtok tartani, de azt hittem, egyikünknek sem fog sikerülni. Hogy Lime elküldi Kazukit a francba, és keres valaki mást, akivel összefeküdhet, csak ne kelljen többé szerelmesnek lennie. Hogy Ryoga túlságosan kétségbeesett lesz, és Tsurugi szánalomból törődik vele. Reiki hirtelen lesz Kyounosukével, elijeszti magától, én pedig nem fogom tudni meggyőzni Rynket arról, hogy tényleg, teljes szívemből szeretem – magyarázta. A többiek elgondolkodva figyelték, emésztették a szavait. Ikumának igaza volt. Tulajdonképpen rengeteg buktatója volt mindegyikük vállalkozásának. De sikerült. Tényleg csak a szerencse állhatott melléjük ezekben a hetekben.  
– Reménytelen esetek voltunk – kuncogott fel Reiki, majd a négy férfi néma egyetértésben falatozott tovább.


End file.
